Three's a Crowd in Love
by bflatgirl
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! Sequel to 'Love is a TwoMan Game'. Harry returns to Grimmauld Place after two years, with an unexpected surprise for everyone. Draco is plainly still in love with him, but can such an old love come through another hard time? SLASH HPDM
1. Potty Potter Day

Three's a Crowd in Love

**Disclaimer: **I always forget to write these so… **I own none of these characters, (except one whom I created) they all belong to J.K Rowling. I'm never going to publish this story, get paid for it etc… It's plainly for my own enjoyment, and anyone else who wishes to read it!**

_This is the sequel to 'Love is a TwoMan Game', please go and read that first, otherwise you probably won't understand a thing! I've been told its good… hehe!! Thanks!_

**Summary: **Harry has been away for two years since that fateful day he disapparated from Grimmauld Place with Ron and Hermione. What has changed, if anything? Can a love that has been burnt out rekindle? Harry's life gets put on hold when he returns to what used to be normality, can he cope with so much change all over again?

**Rating: **M for later chapters (hehe)

**Warning: **Lots of angst and slash; if male/male relations insult you, I'm sorry, just don't read it.

**A/N **Just one more quick thing, sorry this chapter is short; my prologues always are… the rest of the chapters will be my usual length!!! (Quite long)

Potty Potter Day

"Draco, calm down, he'll be here soon," Hermione whispered in his ear as she picked up her one year old daughter.

"Calm down?" Draco replied fiercely, "I haven't seen him for this long, and you're telling me to calm down? And now he's late! He probably decided not to come because he doesn't want to see me!"

"Shut up, Draco!"

Draco's mouth snapped shut at the look on Ron's face.

As he and Hermione started to swoon over their baby again and talk to other people on that table, Draco's eyes soon glazed over and he stared at the fountain at the centre of the table.

If he said now that he didn't know why he was so nervous; he'd be lying. And it couldn't have been helping to see that small statue fountain in the middle of the table looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes. Those eyes that he hadn't seen in person for two years exactly. And since that day, what had happened? Harry would write to Ron and Hermione and ask to see them but when Draco asked Hermione why he couldn't go, her reply would be 'Harry didn't mention you… I'm sorry'.

Why hadn't Harry mentioned him? Did he ever, once, in all his visits to Ron and Hermione's house, even say Draco's name? Of course, Ron and Hermione being the stupid noble Gryffindor's they were, they didn't say a word about what Harry had asked them not to tell him, or just not said at all.

But today was Draco's day for answers – no matter how ridiculously nervous he was about seeing Harry again, he would speak to him and demand to find out why he was never allowed to see the love of his life.

Quickly, the Great Hall of Hogwarts was hushed down and Draco turned in his chair to see Fred or George – he still couldn't tell them apart – standing, ready to talk.

Whichever twin it was cleared his throat. "Good evening everyone," He said loudly, "Firstly, I'd…"

"We'd," Called the other twin, walking onto the raised platform. "_We_ would like to thank you all for coming this evening. Isn't that right George?"

George nodded his head and went on, "And we also want to say how amazed we are at how many of you are here! It was almost two years ago that Fred and I came up with the idea of making this day a national remembrance day for the wizarding world..."

"And we had no idea that it would turn into something this big!" Fred finished.

Draco rolled his eyes at this. This remembrance day was 'only' the day that Harry had saved basically the entire world, muggles and wizards alike, so of course, why would it not be something big?

"So yes," George continued, "We just wanted to say that and tell you that Harry… Mr Potter… will be here in…"

There was a loud noise behind everyone's back, and Fred and George's faces spread into wide smiles. Draco's heart beat sped up instantaneously and he spun his head around.

The huge door to the Great Hall had been opened, and there stood a man with messy black hair, circular glasses, and, although Draco couldn't make it out from all the way at the back of the hall, he was sure there was a lightening bolt shaped scar beneath the hair.

Everyone sat in awed silence as Harry started around the room. He looked almost surprised at the amount of people there were. Draco smiled; he had no idea why, since he was angry at Harry…

But now, coming to think of it, Draco didn't care in the least about shouting at Harry, demanding answers or anything like that. All he wanted to do was run up to him and touch him, speak to him, just to breathe the same air as him. Air that he hadn't shared with him for two years.

People started to mumble just as Harry turned his head away from the room. For a moment Draco thought he was going to walk away, and had a right mind to stand up and call out. But seconds later, something far worse happened.

A woman appeared from the Entrance Hall with long, blonde, silky hair. Everyone went silent again as Harry began to walk into the room, with her right next to him. And then, the worse occurred…

Harry held the woman's hand.

* * *

**A/N** Hehehe, hiya!!! Its great to be back! (Cos a week is SUCH a long time hehe!) Hope the first chapter has gotten you all excited. I have a few good ideas for this sequel, but, as usual, I don't know how to finish it. I hope it won't be too short, I like longer stories. I'm searching my entire brain for something big to happen in the middle… Can't think. Any ideas? I think this story will be a lot more romance than the other one just to let you know, so you'll like that I hope hehe!! Anyway, thanks for coming back and reading!!! 


	2. Better that we Break

**A/N** Oh my gosh!! I can't get over all of your responses! There were so many!! Thank you so much!!!

**Infernosyren: **Tehehehe!! Glad you understand my big fat clues hehe!!

**C: **Lol, I'll let you find out!

**Fufu.a.k.a.speechless: **Well, since you are a loyal reviewer, if you hadn't reviewd by like, chapter three I would have messaged you!! Thanks for coming back smiles.

**Njferrell: **Eek! Sorry! Hope the rest is ok!

**Yaeko: **Hehe, well, find out here… lol!

**LoveYouLoveMe: **Glad you like it. I feel like I'm taking a risk with this story… Some people have said things that kinda made me go 'eek!' but I'm glad my loyal reviewers like it so far!

**-gasp!-: **Aww thank you so much. Your review really made me feel like I can do something well and its worth my time writing all my stories! Hope the test went ok in the end by the way lol!

**Darkshadowarchfiend: **Would it really be a good fic if it wasn't complicated?! Hehe!

**HarryPotter's-angel: **I think I'm a lot like you! As I'm sure you have figured out by now… something always has to go wrong tehe!!!

Better that we Break

_I never knew perfection till  
I heard you speak, and now it kills me  
Just to hear you say the simple things.  
Now waking up is hard to do  
And sleeping is impossible too  
Everything is reminding me of you  
What can I do? _

It's not right, not OK  
Say the words that you say  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
I'm not fine, I'm in pain  
It's harder everyday  
Maybe we're better off this way?  
It's better that we break… 

The room was silent as Harry Potter walked down towards the staff table. Lexi held his hand, and they both shook in one another's. Harry tried to keep his vision looking straight ahead, but that had failed as soon as the door opened, just before _he_ had turned around.

Harry loathed the fact that his heart was pounding a million times faster upon seeing him, and all he could hear in his head was that stupid muggle song… why did muggle's have to come up with such good words? So meaningful…

Finally, they reached the other side of the room, where Fred and George stood in dress robes, beaming at him. Was it that they didn't know what to say, or that they were completely thrown off by the presence of Lexi standing next to him?

"Hi, Harry," Fred whispered. "Turn around and say hello to them."

Harry gulped and did as asked. He turned slowly on the spot, wishing he could just disapparate away from this foolish mistake he had agreed to come to.

He looked around and then said, rather hoarsely, "Hello. Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry I'm late…"

Harry looked around the room and realised that he didn't recognise the majority of the people in it, and he didn't want to look at the people he did recognise. They all stared back up at him; some of them were crying, others just looked as if they had seen… well, a ghost.

And then, as Harry's heart rate sped up from nerves, a welcomed relief stood up and started to clap slowly as tears ran down her face.

Harry smiled weakly as Hermione smiled up at him, and then other people also started to stand up and clap. Soon, the whole room was full of loud applause that sounded like heavy rain, and Lexi turned to him and whispered in his ear, "They really adore you, don't they?"

"I…" Harry stammered, "I didn't realise…"

When the applause finally died down, Fred stood up to speak again.

"So, this is Harry, but I guess you all knew that!" He laughed.

"He'll be walking around to meet people, and I'm sure he'll introduce this lovely woman…" George said, signalling at Lexi.

Talking broke out around the hall as Harry, Lexi, Fred and George stepped off the raised platform and Harry said, "I'll walk around to meet people?" to Fred.

"Well, we thought you'd like to, you know…"

"Please the people!" George finished.

"Oh, right…" Harry mumbled.

"So, are you going to introduce us?" The twins said together, looking expectantly at Lexi.

"Oh…" Harry said, "Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Lexi. Lex, this is Fred and George, or… um…"

The twins laughed, "I'm Fred!" Said Fred.

"And I'm George, good to meet you!"

Lexi smiled and held out her hand, "It's great to meet you," She said a little shyly while shaking their hands, "I've heard a lot about the two of you!"

"Good stuff I hope!" The twins said in unison.

Harry nodded and smiled while looking around the hall to find Ron and Hermione. He saw then sitting quite close, on the largest table that he assumed he, too, was supposed to sit at.

"Come on Lex, I want you to meet some people," He said quietly as he took her hand and pulled her away from the twins.

He walked quickly towards Ron and Hermione, but then, behind Hermione's head, he saw the same flash of white-blonde hair that he had seen upon opening the door to the room. He stopped suddenly and Lexi bashed into him.

"Are you ok?" She laughed.

"Um… yeah…" Was that a complete lie? Why was his heart beginning to pound again? And suddenly, Harry got a slight burning sensation around his neck.

Harry started to retreat backwards, hoping to see Ron and Hermione later in the evening without having to suffer stares from _him._ But just as he started to talk to Lexi, he heard Hermione behind his back.

"Harry!" She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. He did the same back as Ron walked over with his daughter in his arms. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" Hermione squealed.

"Hi, mate," Ron said, putting his daughter down and hugging Harry also. "It's been a bloody long time!"

"Four months!" Hermione said loudly.

"I know, I'm sorry…" Harry said, hanging his head slightly lower.

"Lizzie's missed you, haven't you sweetheart?" Hermione said, picking up her little girl. "Haven't you missed your Godfather?"

Ron and Hermione stared expectantly at her, while Harry grinned at Lexi, who was making a soppy face at the little red and frizzy haired girl that smiled clumsily up at them all.

Hermione sighed after a moment, "She still hasn't said her first word…"

"She's really late at talking," Ron said.

"It won't be long…" Harry said, merely humouring his best friends.

"But anyway," Hermione said, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I'm Hermione," She smiled, speaking to Lexi, "And this is my husband, Ron."

"Hello," Lexi smiled, "Lexi Poppette."

Hermione and Ron smiled and then looked at Harry. He blinked back and then replied quickly, "Oh, Lexi's my girlfriend."

The smiles on his two best friends' faces faltered for a split second, but Hermione, still being the quickest thinker on the planet, said, "It's lovely to meet you. Would you like Ron to take you to get a drink?"

"Oh, thank you…" Lexi smiled again.

"Go on, Ron," Hermione muttered quickly.

Ron took the hint immediately and walked away with Lexi in toe.

Harry's eyes then averted back to Hermione, whose smile had now completely disappeared.

"Your girlfriend? You kept that quiet!" She whispered frantically.

"I don't have to tell you everything," Harry replied in a careless matter.

"You're gay, Harry!" She snapped.

"I'm not!" Harry said back, trying hard to keep his voice on a level tone. "I never was," He added on the end.

Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered angrily at him, "We have this conversation every time we see each other!"

"And it's not going to end any differently today!" He said.

"You always run away from your problems!"

"Did I run away from Voldemort?!" He shouted suddenly.

The tables closest to him silenced slightly and people turned to look at him. The two stared at each other viciously until Hermione looked away sheepishly. Harry slowed his breathing down and waited for people to turn away before he went on.

"If you think I came to this party to tell _him_ that I..." Harry paused, that he what? Still got a tingle in his left hand every time he thought about him, like now? "Well you're wrong. And I didn't come here to fight with you either. I want to have a nice time with you and Ron before I go away again."

"You're staying here for a few days though, aren't you?" Hermione asked weakly, obviously intending on changing the subject.

"Yes, we're staying in Grimmauld Place," Harry answered stiffly, much to his distaste. "That is if it's still habitable, since no one's lived there for two years." Hermione made a confused face at him. "What?" Harry asked.

"Well, Draco still lives there…" She mumbled, almost not looking him straight in the eyes.

Harry stood frozen. Had he just heard correctly? He looked quickly over to Ron and Lexi at a table on the other side of the hall, and then back to Hermione.

"What?" He said quickly.

"Well… You said…"

But Hermione was cut off. Cut off by a voice that Harry had only heard in his dreams for the past two years. It was deep, and yet still maliciously high, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his hand twitched.

"You said I could live there until you got back," Draco said from behind him.

Harry tried to avoid Hermione's eyes; he didn't want her to see the fear in his. He turned around slowly and soon saw Draco standing so close that Harry wanted to step back – and he did.

Draco's hair was the same as always, but hung a little looser over his forehead, and Harry got the distinct feeling that he wanted to touch it, but held back. He was generally bigger built than the last time he'd seen him this closely, but still a lot smaller than Harry. And his eyes, Draco's eyes; they were filled with the grey that Harry had once adored so much, and yet they seemed different somehow; like they had been in mourning for a long time.

"But you evidently decided not to come back," Draco said, pushing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Well," Harry said, having to clear his throat slightly, "I'm back now, so you'll have to leave."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed from behind him.

"What?" Harry said, "He's got his own house, he's been free to live in that since the second that Voldemort died!"

"No, Harry!" Hermione argued, "The Death Eaters burnt it the day before the final battle."

Harry stared back at her, knowing it was the truth. He rolled his eyes slightly before Draco spoke again.

"It's good to see you, though," He said. Harry was surprised at how quickly his tone had changed from thirty seconds ago. Before, it was the same voice he used at school, and now the one that he had started to use when Harry lived at his house. The one that made him feel cold.

Harry had no idea what to say to that. Was it good to see Draco? Or was it terrible because he was feeling the way he did? He didn't want to be feeling this way; hell, he didn't want to be feeling anything for that beautiful blonde at all!

Did he just think beautiful?

Draco stared into Harry's eyes for more than a minute, and Harry felt quite angry when he realised that he couldn't hear anyone else in the hall at that moment, and it was like – dare he even think it? – they were the only two people in there.

"Are you ok Harry?" Lexi suddenly made his eyes jump away, and he was shocked to see that Hermione had left him with Draco until Lexi returned. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" She laughed.

Harry bit his tongue before he retorted, but then he saw Draco's eyes thinking the same thing, but in a more malicious way, and then he spat at her, "Well it's not unheard of, love."

Lexi's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

Harry's heart pounded quickly as she looked at him for an answer, and he then caught sight of Draco's face, which was exactly as he knew it would be… disgusted as he was slowly realising what was going on.

"Yeah, we can see ghosts," Harry told her, "We can choose to be ghosts before we die if we want."

Lexi opened her mouth to speak, but Draco scoffed before she could get the words out.

"Who are you?" He spat.

"Oh, I'm Lexi, Harry's girlfriend. Good to meet you…" She said, holding out a hand and waiting for a reply.

But Draco's hand stayed securely at his side and his face dropped almost far enough to meet it. "And you're a muggle?" He said quietly.

"Yes," Lexi answered happily. "It's such a funny word, isn't it? Though, I suppose you're used to it…"

But Draco wasn't listening, he had rounded on Harry, stepping closer and practically literally spitting on his face. "You're with a muggle?!"

"Not now, Draco," Harry dismissed, pushing him away lightly. "Come on, Lexi, we're leaving." He added, taking Lexi's wrist and pulling her away.

"What?"

"Oh don't leave now; I want to talk to you!" Draco called behind him.

"Harry, where're you going?" Hermione called loudly from her table.

"I knew this wouldn't work out, we're going!" Harry shouted back loudly, so that the whole hall could hear.

"Harry why are we…" Lexi asked, but Harry cut her off.

"He's an old school enemy," Harry said quickly as he still pulled her towards the door to the hall, "He hates muggles. He'll never learn!" He added, shouting the last part loudly.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione cry behind him, but he couldn't care less as he stalked out of the room, out of the castle, out of the grounds of Hogwarts.

Once they were outside the gates, and Harry saw no one behind them, he stopped. Lexi was breathing quickly and looking up at him confusedly.

"He hates muggles?" She asked sadly.

Harry suddenly realised how hurtful it must be to hear that about herself, just like when Hermione realised people didn't like her because she was muggle-born.

"Don't worry," He said softly, wrapping his arms around her, "There are loads of people like that. It's just the way they've been brought up…"

Lexi shrugged slightly and looked up at him again. "Where're we going then?" She asked quietly.

"Back to Grimmauld Place like we're supposed to," Harry answered, deciding on the spot. "It's my house, and even though I don't want to stay at that party, I still want to be close to my friends."

Lexi nodded understandably and Harry took hold of her arm.

"You ready?" He asked.

Lexi nodded and held in a deep breath.

Harry laughed, "I told you, don't take a breath, just breathe normally. That's it," He smiled. "Ok, one, two, three…"

Harry clicked his fingers and the two of them were sucked through the near suffocation that he was used to, and landed inside Grimmauld Place.

Lexi almost fell to the floor on arrival, and as she recovered from the experience Harry looked around the hall in shock.

It was completely different from when he left. The floor was clean and almost shining, the walls had been painted a bright neutral colour, the elf heads had finally been removed from the walls, and the overall effect was much more inviting that before.

"Wow…" Lexi said, "If I'd known you had such a lovely house, I'd have suggested we came here earlier! How has it stayed so clean when you haven't been here?"

A shock waved up Harry's spine. He swallowed the strange lump in his throat and stuttered, "Dr… Draco lives here…"

"What?" She asked, "That man that hates muggles? The 'old school enemy?'"

Harry nodded slowly and felt a weight drop on his head and down through his entire body. How was he going to get out of this one? Well, there was no other way, because his lying days were over and gone.

"Well, he was my enemy, then…" Harry paused; Lexi was staring at him angrily, "He joined the Order, and, we made friends…"

'Friends', was that the word? Annoyingly, Harry's left hand then tingled.

"How do enemies make friends?" Lexi said, and carried on not waiting for an answer; "So is he going to abuse me all the time we're here then?"

"No, I'll tell him to get out," Harry said, "He's got enough money in his vault to build his old mansion again; he can do that."

"How do you know how much money he has?"

"I went to Gringotts with him once," Harry answered, walking up the stairs with Lexi behind him.

"Why?" Lexi asked, but she evidently didn't care about the answer. "Listen, I don't mind him staying here while his house is being built; he's got to stay somewhere."

Harry smiled weakly at Lexi's warm heartedness, but shivered at the amount of aggravation that particular situation would cause him.

"It doesn't matter, Lex. I don't want him here," Harry said firmly. "He can go and stay with Ron and Hermione."

"Harry! They've got a young child! They won't want him getting in their way!" Lexi exclaimed.

"But I don't want…"

"He'll stay here until his house is built, and that's the end of it," Lexi interrupted. "Anyway, you're wizards, I'm sure it doesn't take that long to build a house does it?"

Harry faked a smile and sat on his old bed. This room, too, was completely different. Tidy, clean… Everything his life was shaping up not to be.

* * *

**A/N** There ya go, hope u liked this chapter!!! 


	3. Similarities and Differences

**A/N** Hiya, sorry for the REALLY slow update, I've been away for the past four days, haven't had any of this chapter with me to upload, despite it being ready to upload!!! Sorry!!! I still can't believe how many reviews I have… Thank you so much to these people!!:

**Darkshadowarchfiend: **Lol, well, my aim wasn't to make you dislike them… but whatever floats your lil boat!!

**LoveYouLoveMe: **I know, Harry is pretty frustrating huh? Well… It changes… Glad you like Lexi though; my aim was for you all to like her, but hate her at the same time for being with Harry hehe!

**Fufu.a.ka.speechless: **Hehe, but what would an angst fic be if Harry Potter wasn't in denial?!

**ScorpioPhoenix: **Hehe I like your ideas, I may use it sometime… But I won't give that away of course lol! Glad you noticed the lil link with Lexi's blonde hair there!!!

**Njferrell: **I know, I always make him the victim… Sorry! It just seems to fit perfectly in my head!

**Yaeko: **Lol, suffering… Well, I'll see what I can do!

**Schenlark**Aww thanks!! Hope you carry on reading!

**Murgy31: **Thank you!!

**Littlemissct: **Lol, I love how you're all talking about happy endings and yet this is only chapter 2 you just reviewed!!!! But thanks for reading the entire prequel, makes me smile to think that you wanted to!

**StarDreamer1269: **Hehe bless ya, thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you're so passionate about the whole Lexi thing. but I've got loads of things up my sleeve before the story ends!!!

**Phoenixfire979: **Hehe thanks, sorry the update took so long, but hopefully you will forgive me!

**Chass: **Aww thank you for that last comment about my writing, made me feel all warm hehe!! I sometimes think that people just like my plots, but then someone occasionally comes along and says I'm a good writer, it really makes me smile hehe!! Lol, I'm glad you're passionate about my story as well! And I don't mind if you're my fanfic stalker lol! You can be a new loyal reviewer (as I like to call those ones who review me all the time)!

Similarities and Differences

Harry was laying on his bed alone, staring up at the ceiling. Did nothing ever go right in his life? Just when he thought things had turned around after he killed Voldemort; he went travelling, met a lovely girl… and then he just had to come back didn't he? He just couldn't stay away! It would have been ok if Draco hadn't acted the way he did. Honestly, it had been two years; Harry thought he'd have gotten over that by now. But then again, had Harry even gotten over it himself?

He tutted at himself; of course he had. The strange tinglings in his hand were just something that had happened when he fell off his broom all that time ago on Draco's Quidditch pitch; nothing whatsoever to do with Draco holding his hand after the accident.

Harry sighed, he was kidding himself.

Suddenly Harry jumped as the doorbell rang through the house louder than it used to. He climbed off his bed and walked towards the stairs. He didn't know where Lexi had got to. She said she wanted to 'explore' the house, so he had let her, just telling her not to enter the room directly opposite the bathroom on the first floor. It was Draco's room, he was sure.

Harry opened the front door and saw Hermione standing on the doorstep looking agitatedly at him.

She huffed loudly before Harry asked dryly, "Would you like to come in?"

Hermione pushed past him and stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning to face him.

Harry waited expectantly for her to start shouting, but all she did was talk very quickly at him.

"He can't stay with us," She said sternly. "We'd love to have him, but we've no room. There's no one else he can stay with, it has to be here."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah."

"Harry I… Oh… Ok then…" Hermione said, obviously surprised.

"Lexi told me he's got to stay here until he finds somewhere else or rebuilds his house. She's too kind to people like him," Harry explained, walking into the living room.

"What do you mean, 'people like him'?" Hermione questioned, walking after him, "Harry, he's done nothing wrong."

"He treats my girlfriend like that and you say he's done nothing wrong?!" Harry shouted.

"Shh!" Hermione whispered. "Look, if you can forgive him for treating me so badly for seven years, then you can forgive him for one nasty comment he made to Lexi. At least he had an excuse for this one!"

"Oh and what's that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"He's in love with you and she's your girlfriend!" She whispered quickly.

Harry stared at her and gulped. "What?"

"Oh Harry, you must've realised he's still in love with you," Hermione answered quietly.

Harry paused again, thoughts whirling around his mind. He didn't want this stupid – thing – to happen again.

"Can you please go?" He said quietly.

"Harry…"

"Please," He repeated. "Leave."

Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "I'll go, but it won't stop Draco coming back in five minutes. He was distraught after you left the party by the way. And the other guests weren't too pleased, not to mention Fred and George…"

"Hermione, go away!" Harry yelled suddenly, making her jump.

Hermione tutted and walked out of the room. Harry then stood back up and walked over to a bare wall. He stared at it for a moment, and then suddenly smacked it with both hands curled up in fists.

"Harry?"

Harry span round quickly, pointing his wand in the direction of the voice. Lexi screamed as he did it, but when he realised it was her he said, "Oh, sorry…" And put it back in his pocket.

"I hate it when you do that…" Lexi whispered breathlessly, walking over to him.

"Sorry, habit…" Harry said, sitting back down on the sofa.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Lexi asked, sitting next to him.

"Why would I do a silly thing like that?" Harry joked.

Lexi laughed, "I do love you, Harry, you always make me smile! Even when I've been brought out of the world I know and into a completely different and scary one!"

"It's not scary!" Harry laughed, "Its just…"

"Terrifying!"

They laughed there together for a minute, and Harry got the sudden urge to kiss her – and tell her he loved her. But as he began to do so, a voice made them both jump out of the chair.

"Don't mind me…" Draco's sneering voice said; just the way it had used to talk at Hogwarts. "I was just going to sit and read."

Harry stared at Draco angrily. Draco just sat down, a calm expression on his face as he picked up a book from the table next to the single chair. Harry fumed inside, and then decided to play Draco's little game – it wasn't as if he cared at all.

He sat back down and lent over to kiss Lexi, but she looked from Draco to Harry and back again, and then jumped up.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" She said quietly and quickly as she rushed away.

"Lex…" Harry said loudly, but she walked out of the room anyway.

Harry stared at the door which closed behind her and started to breathe deeply. This was shaping up to be the worst day of his life.

Harry then closed his eyes and took one breath larger than all the others, turning his head as he did so, so that he was facing Draco. When he opened his eyes, he expected to see Draco smirking up at him, but he actually saw nothing of the sort. He was sitting there, reading his book just as he said he would be.

"I want to talk to you," Harry said deeply.

Draco did not look away from his book as he said, "I'm sure there's more you want to do to me than talk."

Harry almost felt as if he would literally growl, but held it back. "Don't say anything like that to me, Draco, or you'll regret it."

"Funny, I'm not regretting it now…" Draco said, still looking expressionlessly at his book – although his eyes didn't seem to be moving across the lines.

"Would you like to?" Harry asked, pulling his wand out from his pocket and pointing it at Draco swiftly.

Draco's eyes finally darted away from the page and rested firmly on Harry's wand.

"Try me, Potter," He said quietly.

Harry stood up, "I wouldn't like to waste my time fighting you, Draco. But now that I have your attention…"

"You've always had my attention, and you know it," Draco interrupted.

Harry paused for no more than five seconds and then went on; "There're a few things we need to set right here…"

"Finally, I thought you'd never ask…"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled. Then, for the first time since he had entered the room, Draco smirked. "Stop with your stupid jokes! I don't want to hear them! This isn't a game anymore!"

"I wasn't aware it was ever a game," Draco said.

"Well, it was!" Harry shouted back. "And I want you out of my house; you've already changed the atmosphere of it so much that I hate it… And with you being…"

"You don't like it?" Draco cut in. Harry was surprised to see that he actually looked sincerely upset about the fact that Harry didn't like how he'd decorated his home. "I thought… It would be something nice for when you got back…"

"Nice?" Harry repeated Draco's words incredulously, "Of course, this _looks_ nice for someone who might want to buy it! But don't you realise what you've done?"

"I've made it better! More home-worthy!" Draco argued.

"Yeah, you waved some paint out of your wand onto the walls, covered up the way it used to be! You've taken away the last part of Sirius that I had left in doing that. It's like he never even lived here…"

"Harry, I didn't…"

"Shut up! I don't care what you did or didn't think about! I know that's what you were going to say!" Harry yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. But he didn't let them drop.

Draco's face was now filled with bitter anger, and suddenly, he strode towards Harry and grabbed his arm.

"Get off!" Harry shouted, trying to peel Draco's thin fingers off of his arm.

"No!" Draco shouted for the first time, "If you won't listen then you'll just have come and see!"

Draco pulled him from the room and up the stairs. Lexi obviously heard Harry struggling and ran out to follow them. Though Harry wondered what she thought she could do to help if he _was_ being attacked… She was a muggle!

Finally, they arrived on the top floor of the house, and Harry gulped in guilt slightly as he realised that this floor had not been touched when the decorating had taken place. It was still dark, dusty and very much Black-like. Then Draco opened the door to Sirius' room and basically threw him inside, finally letting go of his wrist.

Harry stared around the room teary-eyed. It was exactly as it was the last time he had come in here; maroon, dusty, and filled with muggle posters and magical pictures of Sirius and Harry's parents.

Harry looked at Draco, who was looking at the floor with a much saddened expression. He didn't know what to do. In some says – which he hated – he wanted to hug Draco and thank him for not disposing of his Godfather the way that Bellatrix Lestrange had done. But he couldn't, as he knew that Lexi was standing right outside the door, looking around in surprise at the state of the floor.

"Draco…" Harry whispered.

"Make sure you get your facts right before shout at me again, Potter," Draco cut in. This time, Harry winced back at the use of his second name.

"I…"

"I'll leave in the morning," Draco said, turning around and shoving past Lexi, leaving Harry stood in the middle of the room, with his head hung low.

"Ouch! Harry, did you see what he did to me?" Lexi called to him, but she stopped her pretend whining when she saw his face. "Harry?"

Harry sighed, "I'm going to bed…"

"Oh… Shall I come, or not?" Lexi asked kindly, taking his hand slowly.

Harry looked down at her silky blonde hair on top of her head while she smiled up at him. Her watery blue eyes looked cloudy today; cloudy, tired and grey. They did that sometimes, changed colour despite her not having magical powers to make them. He wanted to tell her to go to bed with him so much, but something was itching at the back of his brain, telling him it would be completely wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"I don't mind," He said slowly, "Come whenever you want."

Lexi smiled, "I'll come now, with you. I don't want to be alone in the house with _him_," She said, signalling downstairs.

Harry swallowed and faked a smile again.

"I love you Lexi, don't ever forget it," He said softly as they walked out of Sirius' room.

* * *

"Listen, I know you don't like me, but where are you going to go?" Lexi continued.

"Anywhere that's away from you," Draco spat, "And away from Harry, who evidently doesn't want me here for one minute longer!"

"I won't let you leave until you're absolutely sure of where you're going to live!" Lexi fought. She really was too kind.

"How're you going to stop me? You filthy little muggle!"

Harry now felt it was time to step down and in from his place in the shadow at the top of the stairs; he wouldn't let Draco call his girlfriend that.

He walked quickly down the stairs and ran straight in between Draco and Lexi, who both jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Did you want to repeat that, Draco?" He said quietly.

"No, I care not to say the word 'muggle' too many times this early in the morning," Draco sneered.

Harry glared at him and shook his head. "Get out," He said.

"Harry!"

"What? I don't want him here!" Harry yelled.

Lexi seemed to back away a little bit; Harry had never shouted at her properly before.

"Right, well I'll be going then…" Draco said, a lot calmer and nicer than he had previously spoken. "Thank you for letting me live here for two and a half years…"

Harry suddenly felt a pain in his chest as Draco looked into his eyes sombrely. He didn't know why he was feeling sad – he had nothing to be sad about! It wasn't as if he had feelings for Draco, and he hadn't seen him properly for two years anyway, so why was him leaving now any different?

But Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from Draco's water-filled grey ones. He kept wondering random questions, like how many times had those eyes leaked tears on Harry's behalf in the past two years? What was running through Draco's mind right now? And why was his left hand itching more than it had done since before Harry had left this house?

"Harry, please…" Draco whispered suddenly, taking Harry's hand.

Harry wanted to flinch back, but his arm refused to move for him. Harry gulped and opened his mouth to say something that he hadn't planned, but then he heard a noise beside him, and with a jolt of terrified realisation, he remembered that Lexi was standing right next to them, watching their every move.

His other arm flew up and pushed Draco's hand off of his in an angry demonstration and he yelled, "Get out Draco! Leave us alone!"

Draco jumped backwards and his expression changed so quickly that Harry would have missed it had it not stayed there for so long. It was like they were sixteen again, arguing at school, and Draco's face looked as if Harry had just won the argument they'd been having.

"You're filth! Both of you!" Draco shouted. "I would have thought differently of you, Harry; but whilst you were gone, its evident you've changed into a pathetic little blood-traitor, just like Weasley! I'll be glad to be rid of you!"

And before Harry could reply (not that he was planning on it) Draco span on the spot and disapparated from the room with a quick pop.

Harry stared, stunned, at the spot where Draco had just been standing; he couldn't believe his ears. Of course, it was good that Draco had finally gotten it into his head that he didn't want to be with Harry anymore… But why, then, was Harry's chest feeling as though it was breaking down; crumpling inside of him and hurting him?

As Lexi looked worriedly at him when she walked past, a sudden revelation hit him, and guilt flowed through every ounce of his body as it did…

This must have been the same thing Draco felt when Harry left Grimmauld Place over two years ago. Then again, Draco's pain was probably much worse.

"Harry," Lexi whispered soon, bringing him out of his daze, "Come in to the kitchen, and I want you to tell me what really happened with you and him before you left for two years."

She had Harry's full attention. "What?"

"I saw the way he held your hand, I'm not blind," She answered, taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the hall.

If it were possible, Harry's heart sank even lower. She knew. It was obvious.

Harry felt that this day was going to be extremely long.

* * *

**A/N** Hope you liked it! Sorry it was a long update, I've been away like I said hehe!!! But it's ok, next chapter will be up a lot quicker, sorry! 


	4. Two Years Ago

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**Murgy31: **Lol, you'll have to wait and find out!

**LoveYouLoveMe: **Lol, please don't kill Harry, I love him! I know, he's a bit annoying in this fic eh? But carry on reading! He's just a lil messed up… Don't you agree?

**QuincePaste: **Don't worry, next chapter after this one will be amazing, promise!

**Njferrell: **I know, not many people like Harry right now. But give him a break; he's just in denial again! If I fell in love with my enemy (who was a girl like me) then went away for two years and came back with a boyfriend to find that the old enemy/lover still loved me, I'd be just as unreasonable as he is being!

**Chass: **I'm glad you're understanding that Harry isn't that horrible! And about your question as to why he came back when he had some idea that Draco would be waiting… Well, that's the point isn't it! Why DID he come back??? What do you thing? Hehe!

**SilverCrescentX: **Thank you!

Two Years Ago

Harry bowed his head down and pulled the collar of his travelling cloak up higher around his neck while walking swiftly through the streets of Diagon Ally: people were staring at him again. One moment ago, a little boy had stared at him and shouted to his mother that Harry Potter was 'right there'. Everyone had stared after that and some had run up to him hoping that he would stop and 'chat'. This was half the reason Harry had decided never to come back after defeating Voldemort two years ago; it was like he was some strange creature that even the wizarding world had never seen on display in a muggle zoo.

That's why he loved Lexi. She didn't treat him like that. Of course, she admired him after what he had told her about Voldemort, but she never ogled at him like he was a crazed monkey-come-centaur.

Yes, that was why he loved Lexi. And since he loved her so very much, he had gone into Diagon Ally to buy her a Valentine's Day present. A week late though it was, the thought was still there, surely?

It had been six days since _he_ had left Grimmauld Place, and Harry hadn't seen or heard from him since. The only way he knew he was ok was that Hermione had told him so. Not that he… cared?

That was the thing; Harry didn't know whether he cared or not. He had landed himself in a terrible situation the day that Draco had left. Lexi had taken him by the hand into the living room and sat him down. He had expected a slap across the face, but instead when he opened his eyes, Lexi was sitting in front of him, asking him kindly to tell her the real story. Harry, of course, denied any sort of lies about what he had told Lexi, to do with Draco… but she knew. Then, as an even bigger shock, she had said something to Harry that made him shiver and writhe, making him feel physically sick. And that was what had confused him so much.

Lexi had said to him – these were her own words – 'There must have been something there before the hatred. I saw the way he took your hand. He must have been your best friend before Ron came along, or maybe even like a brother to you'.

Harry listened to her words at the time, not really taking them in to their full meaning. But then, in bed that night, with her asleep peacefully beside him, was when he started to feel sick thinking about them. The concept of having Draco as a best friend or brother figure was wrong, so completely wrong. There was no possible way that that would ever have happened.

And that was when it hit him that perhaps Potter's and Malfoy's weren't supposed to be brother figures, or even the slightest friends at all. They were supposed to be enemies… or lovers.

It had bothered Harry so much that he had been dwelling on it for the last five days, telling himself over and over that he and Draco were **not** the latter of the two. They were enemies – pure enemies…

And even now, forgetting about all the people staring at him in the middle of the street, his thoughts lingered upon Draco as he stepped out of the snow and into Fred and George's warm shop.

Closing the door quickly behind him, he carried on watching the floor as he turned around and took a large step, only to walk straight into someone.

"Oh, sorry…" He mumbled before he looked up.

But then he did look up, and the first thing he saw was gorgeous white-blonde hair about an inch above his eyes. He gulped and looked down an inch below him to see Draco's eyes stare with shock into his.

Harry took a step back and tried to turn his head away, but for some reason it didn't want to move. The near week that he hadn't seen Draco had felt like a near year – which made no sense at all, considering that he hadn't seen him for two years before that.

"Harry," Draco said quietly. Harry was quite conscious of Fred and George watching their every move.

"You ok?" Harry asked a little shakily.

Draco raised his eyebrow and Harry had to hold back a shudder. He hadn't seen Draco do that for over two years, and it captured him like bright lights captured a rabbit.

"Do you really care, Harry?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" Harry whispered angrily.

"Of course…" Draco said; Harry could tell he was going to come up with a comment that was sly and hurtful. "You care about me, wasn't that what you said to me on the battlefield that day?"

Harry took an intake of breath so sharply and quickly that he began to choke violently. Images flashed through his mind, and he suddenly felt a desire to throw himself on the ground and scream.

When he finally did stop choking however, he looked back up from the floor to see Draco smirking at him.

"Hadn't thought about that for a while then?" He sneered, "I thought as much. And aren't you lucky that no one in here heard me say that? You'd get a lot more funny looks than you already do!"

Before Harry could catch his breath to retort, Draco shoved past him and out of the shop.

He had certainly been correct; if anyone had heard that sentence come from Draco Malfoy's lips about what Harry had said to him, there would be an uproar. But then again, it wouldn't matter, because Harry didn't feel like that anymore…

So why had his legs turned completely to jelly when those images raced in his brain? Why had his heart rate increased a hundred times on seeing them?

Harry stood, completely shocked, staring at the place where Draco had just stood until George spoke softly.

"You ok mate?"

"What would you like? You must have come in here for something!" Fred said quickly.

"Fancy a puking pastille, Harry?" George passed him one, but he didn't take it, "Could shove it in his tea, the slimly little…"

"Sorry guys," Harry interrupted George, walking straight past his outstretched hand, "I'm going home…"

And he left the shop quickly, disapparating from the spot as soon as he had stepped foot on the street of Diagon Ally again.

* * *

Harry arrived with a pop into the hall of Grimmauld Place. He hastily took off his travelling cloak and hung it up, then looking around to see if Lexi was anywhere near before he pulled out his wand and sent red sparks flying through the house and up the stairs from anger.

But he then heard a deafening scream, a loud bang, a door slam, and a very familiar and heart-throbbingly beautiful voice shout, 'Protego!'

Lexi screamed once more as more red sparks flew down the stairs towards Harry. He jumped out of the way just in time and before Draco could send any more curses down the stairs at him, he yelled, "It's me! It's Harry!"

As Harry caught his breath, Draco turned the corner upstairs and started to run down them quickly, with Lexi in toe, shaking.

"Are you trying to kill me, Potter?!" Draco yelled, shoving Harry backwards when he reached him.

"I didn't know you were here!" Harry shouted back, pushing Draco away with much harder force.

"You trying to kill her then?" Draco said a little calmer, pointing behind his back to Lexi, who had tears in her eyes. Harry saw the faintest trace of a smirk in Draco's eye, and for some reason had to hold back a smirk in his face as well.

"Of course not!" Harry defended honestly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh!" Draco shouted sarcastically, "So you don't want to tell me why you sent a stunning spell up there? Or thank me for saving your bitches life?"

Harry did it without thinking; his wand rose faster than lightening and sent even more red sparks flying at Draco, hitting him square on in the chest, pulling him backwards through the air and throwing him carelessly against the wall not ten metres away. And then, Harry experienced an awful feeling as he ignored Lexi's shouts of protest. He saw himself, two and a half years ago, doing exactly the same thing to Draco in the library of Malfoy Manor. A shock ran through him as he remembered Draco forgiving him that time, and he was terrified that he wouldn't be so kind this time.

"Harry!" Lexi shouted for the umpteenth time. It was only when he stirred from his mind did he realise that Lexi was on the floor next to Draco, who was trying to push her away and stand up, but kept collapsing again, hitting his head every time.

"Harry, do something!" Lexi shouted at him.

Harry stared at Draco on the floor, moaning quietly to himself more than Lexi, and saw a trickle of blood coming from his head.

He breathed deeply and walked towards them. He then knelt down beside Draco and pointed his wand at his head. Lexi breathed in sharply, but relaxed when she saw Draco's head stop bleeding.

Harry then tried to levitate Draco, but it was hard doing it with a living person, so decided it was best just to carry him up the stairs.

"I don't need your help…" Draco spat weakly.

"You do, Draco," Harry replied, walking up the stairs and away from Lexi, who Harry assumed had gone into the living room to cry – she usually did when he performed 'scary' magic.

"I don't _want_ it," Draco fought as they walked across the corridor.

Harry smirked as the next words dripped from his lips before Harry could stop them: "That's not what you used to say."

Draco had no reply as they walked into his old room, and Harry didn't care to see his expression, so kept his eyes firmly on the bed where he wanted to leave Draco.

As they reached the bed, Harry helped Draco to lie down and put his head on the un-used pillows. Then their eyes met once again, and Harry saw that Draco's were full of that cheeky little smirk that he used to love so much. He felt a surge of guilt run through him, and then a great desire to run his hand through Draco's soft hair; but instead, his arm automatically moved down and his hand took hold of Draco's.

"I'm sorry," Harry croaked.

"For what?" Draco replied weakly, "Breaking my heart a dozen times, or throwing me across the room?"

Harry did not smile. "The second one," He answered, "Because I never even had your heart to break."

"Harry, I lo…"

"Don't," Harry dismissed him quickly, letting go of his hand and turning around. But Draco sat up and caught hold of his arm, holding him where he was.

"I can't believe I'm having to go through all of this again," Draco said exasperatedly as Harry merely looked in the other direction. "Last time you were naïve about your feelings, this time you're just damn right ignorant of them!"

"There's nothing there to ignore!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Draco smirked again – this time maliciously.

"You're lying," He whispered.

Pause.

"Would you let go of me?" Harry whispered back.

Draco ignored him. "Harry, I don't see how you're still denying that this is here. This is happening to you just as much as it's happening to me. I know you love me."

"Shut up!"

"No!" Draco shouted back. Harry was surprised at how quickly he had regained his energy. "If you really want me to shut up, do what you did the day I told you that Weaselette was cheating on you! Do what you did on the battlefield before He came!"

Harry's eyes shut tightly together and he flinched. He didn't want to think about that day right now. Not ever.

"Come on, Harry, do it," Draco jeered, "Close your eyes and remember what you did to me that I loved so much. That was the reason you killed You-know-who. You killed him for me, Harry! You told me you did!"

Harry's mind was flashing with images, almost like a complete video in his head. He didn't want to see it, but his eyes refused to open. _All he could see was himself in amongst hundreds of trees. And then a light appeared; he span round quickly and shot a curse, but the person jumped out of the way. When he came out of the bushes, Harry's heart leapt to see it was Draco. He was still alive. They were so close to the end and Draco was still alive. There was nothing else in the world he cared about more – with the exception of actually killing Voldemort. But it could still all go downhill, Harry could die in the next half hour, and Draco would be heart-broken. He wouldn't give in: not yet._

"_Harry, you're ok!" Draco whispered, running up to him._

"_Leave, get away!" Harry said._

"_Why? It's over now! I saw you kill that snake; we're safe!"_

"_We're not safe!"_

"_We will be though, and we can be together again!"_

"_I told you this before, Draco; I don't want to be with you."_

_Draco smirked his usual, hot, sexy smirk. "You said that at Christmas, and how many times have I seen you since then?"_

"_Only because you came to me, I rejected you every time and now's no different!" Harry whispered angrily._

"_Please," Draco whispered suddenly, his tone changing slightly, "Just one kiss, I need it. I want it. You do too."_

_Draco put his hand on Harry's neck and ran it up into his messy, muddy hair._

"_Stop it!" Harry choked a bit._

"_Please Harry. Pre-win celebration? I want you, and you want me too…"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Don't deny it anymore!" Draco argued, his other hand now tracing down Harry's front. "It's over, we can concentrate on us now! I love you!"_

_Harry couldn't take it anymore; he wanted Draco to shut up and be quiet, but he wanted that hand to keep moving down. He moved his head quickly and slammed his lips onto Draco's for the first time in a month and a half. Maybe longer. _

_Draco's tongue let itself into Harry's mouth, needing no force to pass Harry's open lips. They stripped each other down quickly, fast enough to not have to use that spell…_

_Draco's lips left Harry's quickly and he bent down._

_Harry couldn't hold anything in, before Draco had even touched him, he said it. He thought he had been shouting, but it turned out to be a soft, caring whisper… A sound that only a true lover could make._

"_I love you Draco…" Draco looked up at him; an expression Harry had never seen on his face. But then, a flash of green light knocked him to his senses, and he flicked his wand, putting his clothes back on instantaneously._

"_Harry!" Draco moaned loudly._

_Harry grabbed his hand, kissed his cheek and whispered, "I care so much about you, Draco. I'm going to do it for you. You and only you. I'll kill him for you._

_He ran away._

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes suddenly to see Lexi and Draco towering over him. He was on the floor, shaking.

"Harry, what happened?" Lexi squealed and held his hand.

It was all a blur, he felt as if he'd faint, but he had no idea why. There was nothing magical about the flashback he had just had, that was all himself. But the thing was, he had no idea what he had been doing when he was seeing that event from two years ago; no idea when or why Lexi had come into the room, no idea why he fell to the floor.

"Harry," Lexi said, in a desperate calm voice, "Are you ok?"

Then suddenly, Harry's mind focused and he was able to talk.

"I'm fine…" He said croakily.

"You fell over! You're not fine!" Draco argued from behind Lexi.

"And I threw you across a room, but you seem perfectly ok to me," Harry shot at him. He stood up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. When Lexi went to hold his arm, he backed away. "I'm going to lie down," He told them both. "And while I go, you can go home. I don't even know why you're here!" He added to Draco.

"Harry…"

Lexi started but Harry cut her off by holding up his hand. And then, he leant forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm fine," He repeated, "I'm going to lie down. See you later."

And with that, he walked out of the room. After making sure Lexi and Draco couldn't see him, he shook his head quickly, trying to clear it. He hadn't seen anything in his mind from the day of the final battle since it had actually happened, and he knew why… he hadn't _wanted_ to remember, so he just never thought about it. And the reason he didn't want to remember? Well, it was obvious.

Harry lay on his bed for hours before going back downstairs, remembering more and more of the final battle. And then slowly he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about people he had lost from his life. And people that he wanted back.

* * *

**A/N** Strange chapter. Hope you liked it though! Hope you're all not tooooooo mad at Harry, I love him really, and you should too!! He's just confused!!! oOo and I hope you all liked the flashback!! Was awesome to write!!! 


	5. Like Before

**A/N** Hiya, sorry about the insanely late update!!! My internet connection in my house has been broken for a whole WEEK!!! I promise you, I've gone insane without it!!!! But I'm back now and I really apologise for the long update, hope you all forgive me: technology is, of course, amazing, but sometimes just ribbish!!! Thanks to reviewers:

**Random-laughter: **Well, I don't write Lexi to be a horrible person; so there shouldn't be anything you don't like about her. I try to write her really sweet and lovely. Perhaps the reason you hate her is just simply because she has Harry and Draco doesn't lol!!

**LoveYouLoveMe: **Well you know, the whack on the head worked for Simba in The Lion King didn't it?! So you never know, that could have worked lol!!

**Murgy31: **Yeah, hehe. Well, how do you know that will even happen?

**Njferrell: **Awww… but its not his fault:( Please forgive him!!!

**HarryPotter's-angel: **Thank you! Harry's always pushing people away… Silly boy…

**SherrBERT: **Thank you so much for reading this and the prequel to it!!! It really means a lot to me! Hope I haven't put you off with the long update, I do usually update a lot quicker, honest. Its usually about every two days.

**Chass: **Lol, well, I don't think he's kidding anyone but himself, and I'm not even sure he's doing that very well, are you?? Lol!

**SweetDreamsMalfoy: **Tehe thanks for reading it!!! Sorry about the long update, I usually update quicker I promise!!

Like Before

Harry sighed quietly to himself as Lexi rolled over in bed to face him properly. They had been talking for a while – Harry didn't know how long exactly – skirting around the subject of Harry's flashback and Draco. And now they had finally come to it. It was hard to think that Harry had only had that flashback a matter of hours ago; before he had fallen asleep, woken up, gone downstairs, found out that Lexi had nursed Draco before he went home, almost blanked Lexi and come back up to bed.

"Harry," Lexi said softly, feeling around under the covers for his hand, "Would you tell me if what happened earlier was really bad? I mean, if you had had a fit or something?"

Harry stared up at the ceiling and smiled, letting out a slight chuckle. "A fit?" He repeated her words.

"Well, yes… That's what it looked like was happening…" Lexi said, apparently slightly embarrassed.

"Did it? I can't remember what happened," Harry stated coolly.

Lexi didn't reply for five seconds, but when she did, she sounded quite worried. "But doesn't that worry you?"

"Why should it?" Harry asked. "Lex, it was just a… a flashback… It doesn't matter."

"What was it of?" Lexi asked, sounding quite intrigued now.

Harry paused. What was he to tell her? 'Of the half hour before I killed Voldemort when Draco almost sucked me and I declared my undying love for him.' He didn't see that working out too well.

"The final battle," He replied slowly.

"What… What happened?" Lexi asked, adding quickly on the end, "You don't have to tell me; but it might just help you to get over it if you talk about it."

Harry sighed again, loudly this time. 'Get over' something like that. The whole day was still a blur in his mind; the people dying around his feet, all in the act of keeping him alive; the petrified feeling he got whenever he thought he saw a white-blonde head fall to the ground; the sheer shock of seeing his life-time enemy stare at him, with an almost gob-smacked look in his eye, before he dropped down dead.

"I just… I just saw someone being killed, that's all…" Harry lied.

"Oh, Harry…" Lexi whispered, moving closer to him. "That's awful. Who was it?"

"Seamus Finnegan," Harry answered truthfully. For the flash of green light he had seen when he was with Draco that day turned out to have been used on Seamus.

"You've never told me about him…" Lexi said, "Was he like Draco? You used to like him, and then you hated him? Or whatever happened!"

Lexi tried at a laugh, but Harry stayed sombre-face even though she couldn't really see his face in the darkness.

"No," He replied, "Seamus was always my friend. Sometimes he was a bit funny with me, but everyone was at least once."

"Oh…" Harry knew what was coming now. When Lexi hardly answered something he'd said, it almost always meant that she wanted to talk about something different. And a sudden image of a blonde-haired man entered his mind. "Harry, about Draco…"

"I want to talk to him," He said certainly. This surprised him, as he hadn't decided before now that he wanted to see Draco. "We need to sort things out."

"Oh, how do you mean?" Lexi asked.

"Well, I want to know why he was here in the first place today, and I want to stop all the arguing that we're doing. It's not exactly helping matters is it?"

"Well no… I suppose not…" Lexi replied sleepily. "Anyway, goodnight Harry. I'm glad you want to sort things out…"

She kissed him on the lips and rolled over so that she had her back to him. Harry turned his head to look at her. Her blonde hair was trailed messily over the pillow; long and silky as always.

Harry smiled weakly; he felt as though this had been one of the longest and most confusing days of his life, and yet he still smiled when he saw that hair. It was like seeing something he loved more than anything else in the world, and it reminded him of the best times of his short life at the manor.

Harry blinked.

The manor? Why on earth would Lexi's hair remind him of living at Malfoy Manor? But then he realised. And as he blinked it was not the back of Lexi's head that he saw in his mind.

Harry quickly screwed up his eyes and shook his head, making white dots form in his black vision. He then opened his eyes, looked back at Lexi and smiled.

He was just about to tell her he loved her when she spoke softly in the silence.

"Harry, I know we haven't been here that long, but how long are you planning to stay?" She asked quietly.

Harry thought back to thirty seconds ago.

"Only long enough for me to sort things out," He replied honestly.

And with that, silence fell again in the room and Lexi's ever heavier breathing lulled Harry into a deep sleep where blackness engulfed his dreams.

* * *

Harry shuddered in the hall of Grimmauld Place before disapparating out of it. He wasn't going to lie to himself; he knew why he was so apprehensive about going back to Malfoy Manor. There were many different reasons; the primary one being that that was the place he had – whether he liked it or not – gay sex with Draco Malfoy.

Then, shockingly, a smirk formed on his lips. He remembered that 'he was not gay'; merely in love with a man.

The smirk disappeared. 'In love'. Harry thought he'd never know if that was his true feeling for Draco back then. Or even now.

Just as Lexi walked through the door from the kitchen, he tutted at himself.

"You ok?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah… Fine…" He answered, "Just wondering why I'm doing this, that's all."

"Oh, Harry! It's because you're a nice person, and you'd rather have friends than enemies!" Lexi told him.

Harry rolled his eyes in response.

"Now, you won't be long, will you?" Lexi continued, "I want to go out for dinner tonight. You can take me somewhere magical!"

Harry smiled as she laughed at her own joke.

"I'll see you later," He said, bending down and kissing her cheek.

He saw one last glimpse of her smile before he twirled around and clicked his fingers to be sucked through the tube to Malfoy Manor.

Harry landed unevenly on rocks and rubble, loosing his balance and toppling over. He rolled down a huge pile of debris, cutting himself as he fell. He then hit the ground with a sharp thud and suddenly heard a deafening high pitch sound, followed by a door opening and a yell.

"Get away you filthy… Oh…"

Draco's voice softened on the last word, and Harry heard footsteps crunching towards him.

"Harry, are you ok?" Draco asked, towering above him.

Harry moaned and rubbed his head as he stood up wearily, wobbling a bit as he did. Draco grabbed his arm to steady him, and Harry felt a slight tingling feeling as he did, but did not pull away.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked him before waiting for an answer to the previous question.

Harry rubbed his head some more and answered, "I came to see you…"

"Evidently," Draco said.

Harry didn't know what he meant by that, so he just said, "What's all that?" Signalling to what had made him fall down.

"Oh, rubble and stuff from the remains of the manor," Draco answered, pointing behind him, "The Death Eaters really went for it."

"But the manor's fine," Harry said, looking at the building in front of him and trying to ignore the heavy thumping in his chest.

"That's because I can do magic Harry, I fixed it," Draco laughed.

Suddenly, Harry felt a pang in his chest that was different from all the rest. He'd never realised how beautiful Draco's laugh was…

He rolled his eyes and became more aware of the hand still holding his arm. He shrugged it off quickly.

"Well," Draco said slowly, evidently slightly embarrassed, "Would you like to come in?"

Harry went to say 'I'd love to', but his senses kicked in before he made the mistake.

"Yeah," He replied, "I want to talk to you."

Draco led Harry into the large house, and Harry didn't really know what to feel when he walked into it. The layout of the hall was the same, but it was brighter and friendlier – just like Grimmauld Place. It seemed strange to think that he was in Malfoy Manor; a place where anyone would think of darkness and green walls and lighting. He sort of felt like he had never entered this room before.

Draco then led him into the living room. This room had not changed, and Harry felt rather comfortable in it.

He sat down and watched Draco sit on the chair that he had always occupied when they lived there together. Harry winced slightly as the thought of them living together entered his mind, and yet he didn't know why.

"So," Draco said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Harry took a deep breath and suddenly realised that he had no idea what he wanted to say in all honesty. So he just let random sentences fall out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…" He began. "I didn't mean to hex you, I was just angry that you called Lexi a bitch."

"Well she…"

"Don't!" Harry interrupted, for he knew what Draco was about to say. "That's another thing," He went on, getting rather angry quite quickly, "Stay away from her! I don't see why you care so much anyway! Why were you even at my house yesterday?"

"To pick up the rest of my things," Draco replied quite calmly. "I thought your 'darling' would have told you that since she let me in the house when you weren't there. But you obviously don't talk enough for her to tell you something so important!"

Harry was surprised at how quickly Draco had gotten angry at him by the end of his little speech. But he didn't care, he wanted to fight. He had so much pent up anger that he couldn't care less if they had a duel right now in this very room.

"We do talk to each other, but we're finding it hard at the moment because of you!" Harry shouted.

"Why do I matter?" Draco yelled. "If you really didn't care about me then you wouldn't let me get in the way of your perfect little relationship!"

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up quickly. "Don't even start that again, Draco! You know how I feel!"

"Yes, I do actually," Draco spat, also standing up. "What did you see yesterday when you collapsed?"

Harry didn't reply from the shock. He just stood there and breathed heavily.

"I know what you saw," Draco said quietly. "You haven't thought about that since it happened have you? Why did it shock you so much, to see it again? Were you disgusted at it, or disgusted at the fact that you'd forgotten?"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled suddenly. He regretted it afterwards, for Draco smirked. "You have no idea what I saw yesterday!"

"Don't be ridiculous! It was all over your face! The same face you pulled the day you told me you loved me, and the first time I actually believed it!"

"I never loved you!"

"You love me now! Just kiss me, Harry, save all the aggravation! Then you won't feel guilty for seeing what you saw yesterday!"

Harry ran up to him and went to punch him in the face but Draco swooped down quickly. He then bounced back up and pushed Harry backwards so that he fell onto the sofa. Harry hit his head again on the table that was next to the sofa, and his vision went blurred as his glasses fell off his face. When he found them and put them back on, he looked at Draco and saw a wand pointing directly into his face.

"I'm not going to fight you, Harry," Draco said quietly. It was only then that Harry realised Draco was crying, and he felt a strain in his chest.

"Why?" Harry breathed. It then shocked him even more to hear his voice crack as well.

"Because I love you too much," Draco answered. "And I know that you don't really want to fight me either."

Harry blinked and felt one tear fall down his cheek.

"Put your wand away then," He croaked.

Harry thought that Draco would retort with some dirty use of the word 'wand', much as muggle's do, but he just lowered his arm and put his wand in his pocket.

Draco then sat back down and wiped his face, heaving a great sigh.

Harry looked at him as he stared at the carpet, and then, for no reason at all, felt dozens of hot tears fall form his eyes.

"We're not cut out to be just friends, are we?" He said as he wiped the tears away.

Draco looked up at him and cocked his head before smiling half-heartedly and saying "No, I guess not…"

"But I don't want to be enemies, Draco," Harry said pleadingly.

Draco looked at him again and there was a thick silence in the room. After a few moments Draco stood up and went to sit next to Harry. Harry shuddered at the near-contact but kept looking straight ahead of him.

Next thing he knew, however, Draco's warm breath was in his ear as he whispered something to him that made Harry gulp with apprehension.

"When you told me you loved me that day," Draco whispered, "You said it in a way that meant you'd never stop loving me. And I know that I'll certainly never stop loving you."

Then, Harry jumped as he felt Draco's lips on his wet cheek for two seconds. He turned his head to look at him. Draco was watching him hopefully. Harry knew that now was the time to turn away without arguments, without duels; to never see Draco again and live a quiet life.

"I'm sorry…" Harry whispered.

He saw Draco's face and body deflate at Harry's words. But Harry then leaned forward quickly and pressed his lips against Draco's. He watched Draco's eyes flutter closed, and his did so straight after.

Harry twitched as the feeling of complete and total love washed over him, followed by that of passion, desire and longing.

The next ten seconds were a blur; it seemed that suddenly Draco's hands were touching every inch of Harry's back, and their tongues were soaring over one another's in sheer desperation to take everything in.

Then, the kissing stopped for a brief second as Harry's top was lifted over his head and thrown away carelessly. Harry knew that there was no turning back now, but he didn't care; he wouldn't want to change this even if someone were to walk in.

As he pulled Draco's shirt off too, all thoughts of anyone else in the world left him, and there was just him and Draco, sitting in the living room of Malfoy Manor, lapping each other up with so much effort, so much need that it was as if their lives depended on it happening.

Suddenly, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and stood up, separating their lips and tongues and faces and bodies. Harry moaned as he was pulled upwards and towards the door. He didn't care _where_ it happened; it was who it was with that mattered. Harry stopped in front of the burning fire and pulled Draco back so forcefully that when they collided, they almost fell over with their lips sealed to each other's again. Harry's hands fumbled over the belt, button and zip on Draco's trousers, noticing as he managed to undo them that there was a large lump right next to his hand.

He smirked as he felt the thin black boxer's that covered Draco's length – he knew they were black even without looking at them because that was Draco all over; dark and mysterious, but oh, so sexy; despite his pure blonde hair. His hands had just moved to the sides of Draco's hips and grabbed hold of both trousers and boxers to pull them down when he heard a squeak that sounded far away in the distance.

But then Draco's lips had left his and he felt soft hair tickling the tip of his nose. Harry opened his eyes quickly and turned his head towards the door. There was no person that he could see, but then he lowered his vision, and he saw a tiny little house-elf dressed in woollen hats and scarfs. Although Harry couldn't see if she was blushing, Hetty did seem rather embarrassed.

"Hetty, what have I told you about knocking on doors?" Draco snapped at her.

"Hetty apologises, Master Draco!" The elf squeaked, "Hetty did not know Master Harry was here!"

Harry mumbled so that she couldn't hear, "And I didn't know you were still alive," in his frustration.

Draco smirked beside him and then spat, "What do you want?"

"Miss Hermione is at the door, Master," Hetty bowed.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, expressions blank. Harry looked down to Draco's stiffened cock and then his own, and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's not funny! If she catches us you're dead!" Draco whispered angrily, running to retrieve their shirts. "Hetty, tell her I'll be there in a second. And you: get your top on! Sort your hair out!"

Harry laughed quietly as he took his top off Draco, "My hair's always a mess!"

Draco rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair a few times before saying, "Come on," And walking out of the room.

Harry heard Hermione start to talk instantly at him.

"Draco, this is ridic…" Harry walked out and she stared at him blankly. "Harry…"

* * *

**A/N** Hope you like! Sorry about the interruption (lol)! You know I can't write a fic without an interruption!!! But don't worry, there won't be as many in this story as there were in the prequel! smiles Thanks for reading! Please review!! 


	6. Back at Your Door

**A/N** Thought I'd review quickly since chapter 5 took so long! Thanks to reviewers:

**LoveYouLoveMe: **Yeah, its always Hermione with the bad timing!

**SLNS: **Well, I have to say I don't think he'll realise it until someone actually tells him!!! But saying that… No one WILL tell him, surely??? Ooo you'll just have to read this chapter to find out!

**Murgy31: **Thank you! smiles

**SilverCrescentX: **Oh good good!

**C: **Yes, I love cliffies, sorry!

**Random-laughter: **Thank you! Go on then, read more hehe!

**SherrBERT: **Aw that's cool to hear that you like it that much!!! smiles again

**Chass: **I like your theory, I only wish I'd read it before I wrote this chapter. This is an important chapter so… But yeah, I like it though!

Back at Your Door

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said coolly after shoving past Draco in an 'I hate you' sort of way. "You ok?"

"What're you doing here?" Hermione questioned. "What happened to you? You're covered in blood!"

Harry only just remembered falling down the rubble and rocks outside the Manor earlier – which seemed like hours ago. He touched his cheek lightly and was surprised to feel a shot of pain as he pressed a newly forming bruise.

"I landed on the rubble outside, fell down it," Harry replied truthfully.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You look terrible!"

"Oh thanks!" Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco just stood there, seemingly forgotten about.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She repeated after a second.

"I came to speak to Draco about yesterday," Harry replied truthfully again, adding, "I take it you know what happened?"

"Well, I know you had a fight, and you threw him across the room!" Hermione said with a tutting tone in her voice.

"Yeah, and I came to tell him…" He couldn't say 'sorry', it was too risky. Hermione would know in an instant what had just happened. "Never to come near me again."

Harry thought it a bit on the extreme side, and Draco obviously thought the same as he whipped his head round to look at him; but that was just like Harry, wasn't it? To be extreme? Hermione was sure to believe this.

And to his utter delight, she yelled, "Harry!"

"What?" Harry replied aggressively, "I don't want him near me or Le…"

He stopped. He had suddenly realised why he was even trying to keep what had just happened a secret. Lexi.

"What now?" Hermione prompted him irritably.

Harry couldn't speak. He was too shocked at his own actions. He willed Draco to help him, but he just stood there, looking as gormless as Harry did.

"Have you two been banging each others heads against walls?" Hermione said loudly. But when she got no reply, she said, "Oh, forget it! Draco, I'm coming back later when you're actually intelligible! And Harry, you'd better be gone when I get back: leaving Lexi on her own in a world that she finds scary is horrible! Plus, I don't want you two to kill each other!"

And with that Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the front door, closing it behind her.

Harry stared after her as Draco began to snigger.

"I have to say Harry," He said, walking up to him, "It took me a while to realise why you had shoved me so hard, but then I understood! Nice thinking!"

Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder and tried to turn him around, but Harry shrugged him off and span around to shout at him.

"Don't!" He yelled. Draco jumped back in shock. "Don't you realise what I've just done?!"

"You lied, who cares?" Draco smirked, "It's the Slytherin in you."

"I don't have Slytherin in me, Draco," Harry said exasperatedly.

"You have before, and you will again once I'm done with you," Draco smirked again.

Harry's lips began to curl in imitation of Draco's, but he stopped them just in time to say, "Draco, I cheated on my girlfriend, with another man!"

"No you haven't!" Draco fought, going to sit with Harry on the stairs. "Technically, cheating is only when you've had sex with another person."

Harry raised his eyebrow and began to laugh. "You sound like a teenager."

"That's how you make me feel," Draco replied quickly.

Harry cocked his head to the side slightly and then looked away. It was beginning to really annoy him how he couldn't decide on his emotions. It was almost as if Voldemort was possessing him again, and he couldn't tell the difference between Voldemort's feelings and his own. Right now, he couldn't decide whether to get up and shout abuse at Draco, or carry on where they were interrupted fifteen minutes ago.

The latter was just pushing itself closer to the front of Harry's mind when Draco started to talk.

"Listen Harry," He said softly. "You'd think that if you really didn't want me anymore, you would have married Lexi by now, and you wouldn't have come back here the other week."

He had a valid point, but… "But I wanted to come to see Ron and Hermione," He argued.

"They could have gone to see you."

"They always come to me; and they'd never met Lexi…" Harry spotted his mistake before Draco stated it.

"And why was that?" Draco said quickly. And before Harry had time to reply, he went on. "Were you afraid of what they'd think of her, after us being so in love?"

"I wasn't…"

"Harry," Draco ignored him, "That kiss we had just now, the many kisses; they felt so full of passion that it was like you hadn't given any passion over the past two years. It was like two years of lost love had been bottled up. Are you really telling me you love _her_, and not me?"

Harry was quite angry by this point. He didn't like the fact that someone, even Draco, was telling him what his feelings were.

He stood up quickly and walked away, pausing only when he reached the door to look back at Draco, who was still sitting on the stairs.

"Yes, Draco," He said quietly, "I am telling you that."

* * *

"Harry? Is that you?" Lexi called worriedly form the kitchen as Harry popped back into the hall.

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk; he wanted to go and have a shower and then go and lie down with his thoughts.

The door to the kitchen opened slowly and Harry turned to see Lexi peeking through it. He smiled.

"Oh, it is you," She said, her face relaxing as she walked into the hall, "Why didn't you answer me? What happened to you?!" She exclaimed on the end upon seeing the state of his face.

"Oh, nothing, I just had a fall, that's all," Harry answered, waving the comment away.

"Did he do that to you?" Lexi persisted, following him up the stairs.

"No," Harry answered tetchily, not turning to look at her, "I just told you, I fell."

"Fell where?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm fine!" He yelled, spinning round to shout at her.

Lexi took a step back down the stairs and stared at him. She gulped obviously as Harry rolled his eyes and breathed heavily, feeling rather guilty. She was only worried about him; there was no need to yell at her.

"Sorry," He muttered before continuing up the last few steps to the landing.

He could almost hear the nervousness in Lexi's voice as she next spoke and followed him slowly, keeping her distance now. "So… Did you not sort things out then?"

"Not really, no," Harry answered grumpily as they entered the bedroom and he pulled off his shirt – which, with a slight pang, he remembered had already been removed once today by someone else's soft hands.

"What… what happened?" Lexi asked.

Harry looked around distractedly for a towel, and when he couldn't find one he ignored Lexi's question and looked at her in the face: "Have you seen my towel?"

Lexi's jaw dropped slightly and she answered slowly, "No…"

Harry looked at her for one second longer and then did a double-take as she saw her smile cheekily.

"What?" He asked.

She shrugged, her smile getting ever wider. "You don't need a towel wrapped around you when you're with me."

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked incredulously. It was only ever on rare occasions that Lexi made cheeky passes at him like that.

"Well, I… Never mind…" She said, her smile suddenly disappearing.

"No, what is it?" Harry urged.

"Well, I was just thinking… and then I realised…" Lexi muttered.

"What?" Harry persisted.

"It's just, you haven't let me see you naked since we first came here… And you haven't touched me properly since we came here either," Lexi explained, turning slightly red.

"Pardon?" Harry said blankly. He was sure he wouldn't stop doing stuff like that just because they were back at Grimmauld Place. But then his eyes widened as he realised that it may not be a coincidence.

"Well, we haven't… you know, since the night before we came here Harry. Haven't you realised that?" Lexi continued. "All you've done is kissed me on the cheeks."

Harry gulped and shuddered, and suddenly everything seemed to dawn on him, and his thoughts seemed finally clear. He didn't know what to make of his decisions, seeing as though he hadn't really thought about them beforehand, but he didn't care. He was going to do as his conscience told him.

"Sorry, Lex…" He mumbled quickly, picking his t-shirt up and putting it back on, "I've got to be somewhere…"

"What?" Lexi asked as he rushed past her.

"I'll… I'll explain later, I promise!" Harry lied, running down the stairs and into the hall.

"Well, remember we're going out for dinner tonight!" Lexi called behind him.

"Yeah," Harry answered distractedly, "I'll see you later!"

And Harry twirled on the spot and clicked his fingers without even putting a cloak on, this time remembering not to land on the cause of his still dirty injuries.

* * *

Draco opened the door glumly, rather than making Hetty answer it. He was just walking past anyway. For the past ten minutes, he had been walking through the hall of his house, waiting and willing for the bell to ring and for it to be Harry coming back. But no such thing happened. He was kidding himself if he thought that Harry would choose to be gay rather than straight.

But then, when he looked up upon opening the front door, his legs turned to jelly.

A beautiful, hot man with messy black hair, glasses and a lightening shaped scar stood before him, staring into his eyes with a somewhat blank expression, and yet Draco could have sworn there was a tiny glint in his glamorous emerald eyes.

Draco smirked.

"No more games," Harry said, passing Draco who stood in his way to get into the manor.

"I wasn't aware we were playing games," Draco sneered, closing the door behind him.

Harry returned his smirk, arousing him then and there. "I don't know why I left, really," He said, "It's like you've got me on a yo-yo string."

Draco paused, he wanted to ask what a yo-yo was, but he felt it would ruin the mood. "Either that or you've finally realised what's good for you."

"And good for you," Harry replied, walking closer to him.

Draco's cock was already getting stiffer by the second, and Harry hadn't even touched him yet. But then, he held Draco's hand and played with his fingers in his own, stroking them, then bringing them up to his mouth to kiss and lick and suck them. Draco tried not to shiver, but it was too difficult.

Harry then looked around the hall. Draco stared at his interested expression, wondering what sort of game he was playing now. He then smirked. It was not like Harry to be so cool and calm in this sort of situation.

"I don't like what you've done with the hall," Harry said suddenly. Draco's smirk became wider – he knew what Harry was up to now. "Have you decorated the rest of your house?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Shall I show you?" He asked.

Harry seemed to find it difficult to stay standing there and wait, for he started to pull Draco along behind him towards the stairs. "Shall we start on the middle floor?" He said.

Draco laughed as he was dragged up the stairs – not that he didn't want to go; of course he wanted to!

Harry remembered exactly where Draco's room was, and wasted no trouble pulling him there. Once inside the still dark, dimly lit, green room, Draco slammed the door behind him and faced Harry, who had not yet let go of his hand.

Draco smirked at him and noticed that Harry's smirk had disappeared. It was replaced by something Draco couldn't quite work out. It was almost like Harry was devouring every piece of him, and it was then that Draco's lips uncurled as he realised he should be doing the same.

He stared into Harry's bright green eyes, but couldn't tell what they were saying. Sorry, perhaps, for making him wait for two years for this moment? Or maybe something less joyous. Maybe Harry was trying to tell him that this was a one off, and he was only doing it because he'd had an argument with the blonde bitch.

Draco decided to go with the former option rather than the latter. But he assumed he'd never really know. But then, that depended on what happened after, didn't it?

* * *

Harry could tell that Draco was trying to read him. Trying to get through his eyes and really understand what was going on in his head. And, for a small moment, Harry's eyes relaxed slightly, and he let Draco in.

He didn't know what Draco thought he saw in his eyes, but whatever it was, it made Draco sigh slowly and quietly and walk towards him.

Neither of them said a word, they just continued to watch each other. And then Draco was there, holding Harry, and Harry holding Draco.

It seemed impossible, but this was more passionate than what had happened downstairs merely twenty minutes earlier; As Harry's hands wandered carelessly over Draco's entire body, and Draco's did the same to him. Harry lifted Draco's shirt over his head slowly, so as to take in every second of it happening; unlike before when it had all happened so fast Harry could barely remember it. Draco then did the same thing to Harry, and as they held each other, both topless, the sudden skin on skin contact made Harry shiver, and he felt like he wanted to get through this process a lot quicker.

Draco had obviously felt it too, as his hands were suddenly unbuckling Harry's belt. Harry's hands fell to the same spot, and their arms became tangled when Harry unbuckled Draco's belt also.

Their breathing suddenly became quick and in short rasps as both pairs of trousers were flung to the side and they stumbled, entangled, over to Draco's bed. Harry could feel Draco's hot breath in his ear, on his cheek, in his mouth, on his neck, as they fell in a heap on the soft sheets, Draco on top of Harry. Without comprehension, Harry pulled Draco further onto the bed and rolled him over, silkily pulling down Draco's boxers as he did so.

Draco was large, hot and hard, and Harry had to work hard to stop himself from leaping on Draco then and there.

He didn't have to wait long, however, as Draco's hand swiftly found the top of Harry's boxers, and pulled them down and off.

Harry smirked ever so slightly as he heard Draco give a moan of appreciation, and his hand rapidly moved to hold and stroke Draco's cock.

At this, Draco started to writhe immediately, making Harry want to do the same. He thrust his entire body to each stroke of his hand, the same as Draco did. Draco's hand quickly found Harry's length and started to rub in time with Harry's, but Harry pulled away. That was not what he wanted.

Draco gave a low moan as Harry moved in between his legs and lifted him up slightly higher. His left arm held him up and his right hand abandoned Draco's length for a new destination. He found it quickly and pushed two fingers into Draco without a second thought. Draco gasped slightly, his eyes closed, making Harry want to laugh. But he didn't: he kept moving his fingers in and out until there were three working quickly, and Draco suddenly gave a whole body shudder and croaked breathlessly, "Ah, Harry…"

Harry's fingers exited rapidly and as soon as it was clear, Harry thrust into him all the way.

It was not only Draco who called out this time; Harry had forgotten how tight he was, and how good it felt to be in so much control. One single tiny movement made Draco squirm and Harry pant. Harry's hair began to feel sodden as sweat dripped from every part of him, but he didn't care, for Draco sweated too. Draco's arms were wet from it as his hands groped Harry's back. His white-blonde hair clung to his face as if by glue, and Harry could see clearly how his hard, strong-veined neck shone with their mingled moisture.

There mere sound of Draco's moans was enough to make Harry want to speed up his actions with both cock and hand; so he did. His mouth opened and noises of pleasure started to erupt from him, the same as they did with Draco. Harry longed to bend further and kiss him, but every time he tried the general beat of the sex was diminished, so he stayed where he was. But that seemed to be fine with Draco, so it was fine with him too.

It went on for minutes, and the one thought spinning around Harry's mind was '_Don't come, don't come_'. He did not want it to end, and he was sure that when it did, he would want to do it all over again.

Every now and then, Harry's eyes would open at the same time as Draco's and they would stare into each others' for a moment. But neither of them could tell what the other was thinking, so they would either stare at each other, completely content, or close them again. And then, the last time Harry opened his eyes, Draco was staring back at him through half-lidded grey ones. Harry realised then how beautiful he was, and he started to utter Draco's name, "Dra…" But all too soon, Draco cut him off by arching his back and calling out yet again, spraying his glory in quick jets. And as Draco arched, Harry came and his back did the same, making him look as if he was jerking with every outlet.

Harry's mouth was bone dry as he withdrew himself from Draco and collapsed on the bed next to him, but he could not draw up any moisture, as his breathing was so quick and short.

As he lay there afterwards, Harry could feel Draco shaking slightly next to him, so he tried and failed to pull a sheet out from beneath them. In the end, he grabbed his wand with a trembling arm from the side table and summoned a thin sheet that fell on top of them both.

Harry tried not to let his eyes close then, but they won and fluttered shut. Everything in his mind seemed to close down; he was just telling himself that he was going to fall asleep and wondered what Draco was thinking, when a soft hand dropped on top of his, interlocking their fingers lightly. Harry smiled softly to himself and held Draco's hand slightly tighter before surrendering to the sweet darkness that engulfed him.

* * *

**A/N** Cheeky smile Hope you like!! I thought I'd update early, since chapter 5 was so darned late!!!! Lol!! Please review! Thanks for reading! 


	7. Secrets and Lies

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**Murgy31: **I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet. I thought it would be a really short story, but I don't think it will be… About fifteen at an EXTREMELY rough estimate???

**LoveYouLoveMe: **Hehe, its ok, I like long reviews!!! Well, you'll just have to wait and see what Harry does won't you??? Its just down there……!

**QuincePaste: **Tehe, you'll have to go and read to find out won't you!!

**HarryPotter's-angel: **Hehe, what would Harry/Draco slash be like if it wasn't hot?!

**SilverCrescentX: **Hehe, glad u liked it! But what was the whole lemon comment about?!

Secrets and Lies

Harry woke up feeling warm, soft silk pressing against him. His eyes stayed closed and relaxed, and it took him a few seconds to realise that whatever it was touching him was not silk – but as soft as. He cleared his throat as he turned over towards the skin, and as he did so, he felt something long and even warmer brush against the top of his bare leg.

Harry opened his eyes. Draco was facing him, eyes closed, on his side, with one arm raised so that his hand was playing with Harry's hair. Harry looked down their tall bodies and saw that each of them were barely covered with the sheet that he had conjured before they fell asleep. Miraculously, the sheet covered just to the top of Draco's backside, and Harry could see the last straggles of hair before they ran up to Draco's bare chest. Harry smirked cheekily to himself before looking up at the arm that ran above his head. There, on Draco's forearm, he saw the large image of a skull with a snake emerging from the mouth. Harry squinted his eyes slightly; he couldn't really tell in the dim light of the room, but it seemed as if there were scratch marks running over the Dark Mark in all directions.

Harry moved his head back down, deep in thought, and jumped a little when he saw Draco's eyes wide and burning into him.

"After you left, I got it in my mind that that was why you didn't want me," Draco said quietly, nodding towards his arm that he had moved back to his side. "Only for a while, before Hermione made me realise it was other reasons. But while I thought that, I tried so hard to get it off my arm; slashing it with everything I could think of, but it wouldn't disappear."

Harry didn't really know what to say. It almost sounded as if Draco had been depressed whilst he was gone, and a rush of guilt flowed through him.

"I'm sorry you thought that," He croaked slightly, "But you know why I left. I didn't want to see you get hurt because you were with me. And anyway, you know I'm proud that you have that thing on your arm."

Draco gave a cold laugh, "How's that?"

"I've told you before;" Harry said, "To think that you used to want it there, and then you came through and fought with us. It must take a lot of will power to change sides from evil to good."

Harry smiled, but Draco only winced back and looked away. They fell silent again for a long while, both completely content with each others' company. Harry shivered and pulled the sheet further up his body, moving closer to Draco as he did so.

After minutes that seemed like fabulous hours, Draco's sleepy voice spoke, awaking Harry from his drowsy state.

"Harry," He whispered, "Do you regret it?"

Harry kept his eyes shut as he grinned, "Do you think I'd still be here if I did?"

"No, not today," Draco said a little louder, "I mean going away. Do you regret not coming back?"

Harry rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"I regret a lot of things, Draco," He said. "And I don't regret not coming back only because I've been away from you. I've been away from Ron and Hermione as well. But yes, I regret it."

It took a while for Draco to reply, but when he did, Harry's heart skipped a few beats and he almost felt sick. "Do you regret getting with _her_?" Lexi. He had completely forgotten about her. Harry took a sharp breath in and sat bolt upright. "Harry?" Draco said.

"What time is it?" Harry asked frantically. But Draco did not have time to answer, as there was a sudden noise in the room, and the doorbell penetrated right through to the centre of Harry's bones.

Harry stared around the room for his boxers, and when he found them he grabbed his wand and summoned them, pulling them on quickly beneath the sheet. He then jumped out of the bed and pulled on the rest of his clothes that were scattered around the room. The whole while, Draco lay back on the pillows in the bed and glared at him.

"Is this you regretting it, then?" He spat quietly as there was a little knock on the door to the room.

"I –"

Harry was cut off by the opening of the door, and his heart gave the tiniest flutter of relief as he saw only Hetty standing there.

"Master," She squeaked, "Miss Hermione is downstairs. She says Harry has gone missing." As she said it, she looked at Harry rather curiously.

Harry looked at Draco, and was relieved to see slight worry in his eyes, too. At least he understood, now, why Harry was so scared.

"Hetty," Draco said calmly, "Tell her I'll be down in a minute, and don't tell her Harry is here!"

Hetty bowed to the floor and exited the room.

Draco then got out of bed and pulled his clothes on, too. As he made his hair lie flatter on his head, Harry looked at him and felt slightly horrible.

"Draco, I don't regret it, honest," He said, walking up behind him. "It's just, I promised Lexi we'd go out for dinner, and I've obviously missed it…"

Draco turned quickly on his heel so that his face was only inches away from Harry's. "I don't know what to believe about you, Harry."

This shocked Harry a little, and he merely stood there in surprise as Draco moved past him and towards the door.

"What do you mean?" He said after a short moment.

"I don't know why you came back this afternoon," Draco said, slightly sadly, "Was it because you and Lexi had a fight, or did you actually want me?"

Harry's jaw dropped open and he said quickly, "I thought you knew why!"

But Draco cut him off. "I can't decide whether to tell Hermione you're up here or not. It would be fun to watch if I did."

Harry's heart skipped two beats; on one hand, he wanted to smirk for seeing Draco be a bit like his old Slytherin self, and on the other hand, he was terrified that he might actually tell Hermione.

"Draco, really," He said truthfully, quickly trying to make his feelings known. "I thought you knew why I came back. I thought you saw it when you watched me. I thought you knew that I'd only come back if I was sure that I love –" Harry paused as Draco's eyes widened, was it true? It took him two seconds to decide as he saw to images in his mind, and the blonde man pushed the blonde woman out of it. "-you…" He finished.

A thick silence drowned out everything else in the room, even Harry's fast breathing, as Draco stared at him. For a moment, they both seemed to forget that Hermione was waiting downstairs for them, until, "Draco! What are you doing up there?!"

Draco's head twitched towards the noise, but his eyes did not leave Harry's. Harry had no idea why, but he felt a tear in his eye as Draco walked towards him and kissed him once on the lips.

He then stepped back and whispered, "You can disapparate out of here, I don't have any wards up. I'll tell her I haven't seen you since this morning." Harry gulped in response. Rather than appreciating it, he felt slightly ashamed of himself. "I love you too," Draco whispered before walking back and out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

* * *

"Why're you so tired?" Lexi asked tentatively as Harry massaged his left arm.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he got into bed. "I've had a busy day, Lex…"

Lexi slid under the covers beside him and held his hand. Harry did not hold hers back, but did not throw hers off either.

It had been a terrible night. Lie after lie had poured from his lips, and with every lie, he felt even more guilty. With every lie, it made it harder to tell the truth in the end. Which he never did of course.

Lexi had shouted and shouted, more than he'd ever seen her do. And the story ended up being for her benefit – the first part anyway. Harry had officially gone to the ministry and been applying for jobs left right and centre to earn money for them. He had then visited Sirius' grave (which was non-existent) and gone to Hogwarts. Where these lies came from, Harry had no idea, but he appreciated them all the same, as Lexi had believed every single one of them.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you should ignore me," Lexi said quietly.

"I haven't ignored you!" Harry burst.

"Don't shout at me!" Lexi yelled.

"Why are you in such a mood with me?" Harry asked angrily.

"I'm not! And you should feel lucky! First you go off for hours without telling me a single thing, and then you come home and refuse to…" She stopped and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Refuse to what?" He asked. And when he didn't get a reply, "Is this about sex again?"

"No…" Lexi said quietly.

Harry shuddered. He knew where this was going, and he knew the only way to fix it.

He made himself put on a grin with great difficulty, as he was actually feeling the exact opposite of grinning right now. "Why are you so addicted to it?" He asked in his best interpretation of a cheeky voice.

Like a magic of its own, Harry knew it had began to work as Lexi giggled a bit and said, "I'm not…"

Harry swallowed and shook slightly as he moved towards her and kissed her cheek. "Liar," He said.

Lexi giggled again and wrapped an arm around his bare chest. "It's because you're so good at it…"

Harry quietly took a deep breath as he took her pyjama top off over her head. He almost felt sick as he closed his eyes and saw Draco lying on the bed earlier that day, naked and hot.

Harry bent his head and started to kiss her body, shaking more so every time he did. He slipped a hand down her loosely fitting trousers and stroked the very top inside of her leg with the trembling arm that ached so much from holding him up for the whole time he was with Draco. Lexi's breathing was getting slowly quicker, but she was not satisfied yet; Harry knew when he was allowed to stop. So he put his hand inside her pants instead and his fingers found the place that Lexi longed them to go. Harry shuddered and kept his eyes tightly closed until he had had enough and couldn't take it anymore. True, he may be hard and hot, but that didn't mean that he actually wanted this to happen.

Harry removed his fingers and let his arm drop to his side. Lexi moaned quietly but he said, "I'm tired, Lex," And moved away. But she grabbed hold of him and started to kiss him, her tiny tongue barely reaching his back teeth. "Please," She moaned quietly after pulling away.

Harry sighed loudly this time, hoping that she would get the message, but she lay there, flat on her back; waiting. He moved back to her and pulled down her trousers quickly; she then burst into action and pulled down both his trousers and boxers at the same time, throwing them aside. Harry tried not to think about anything while he pulled down her underwear and slipped himself inside her, but it was impossible. There was one thought spinning around his mind this time, too:

She was not as good as Draco.

* * *

"Harry, wake up, shouldn't you have gone already?"

"Wha…?" Harry moaned as he turned over and opened his eyes in the bright room. Lexi was towering over him, her hand on his head.

"You said yesterday you had to go back to the Ministry of Magic today and see if you got any of those jobs!" Lexi explained.

Harry squinted his eyes at her, completely confused. But then, with a quick jolt, all the lies from yesterday ran through his brain again.

"Oh," He said sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Nine," Lexi said, moving away from the bed, much to Harry's secret appreciation.

Harry yawned loudly and sat up. His left arm was still extremely painful from the day before, he noticed as he stretched.

"What is it?" Lexi asked, noticing him wince back and rub his arm.

"It's ok," Harry lied, "Just hurt my arm yesterday."

Lexi looked at him quizzically and then turned away to brush her hair.

Within the next half hour, Harry exited Grimmauld Place after having a shower and eating breakfast downstairs with Lexi. For the entire thirty minutes, he barely looked at her, and yet he tried to keep normal conversation going. When he left for the day, Harry was slightly worried about what he'd do all day, and resolved that he should probably go and actually find a job at the Ministry; since that was his lie. But he was still ridiculously tired from yesterday; all he wanted to do was sleep.

He knocked the large black door to Malfoy Manor three times, and finally it opened to reveal Hetty, looking rather how Harry felt – tired and moody.

However, her face brightened a little to see Harry standing there.

"Harry Potter," She said, bowing him into the house, "Hetty shall find Master Draco…"

Hetty turned to walk away, but stopped quickly as Draco ran down the stairs saying, "There's no need; I'm here."

Harry's face relaxed into a comfortable – and yet still sleepy – smile as Draco walked up to him and took his hand.

"You look terrible," He said, in what Harry thought was the nicest way possible. "Is something wrong? It's early; has the bitch thrown you out?"

Harry laughed half-heartedly and walked himself to the living room. As he sat down, he answered, "No, she thinks I've gone to work…"

"What?" Draco said, sitting beside Harry.

"I know… Apparently yesterday I told her I'd gone to the ministry to find a job to 'support us'. I was so tired I can't remember!"

"You're still tired. More so then when you left here yesterday," Draco assumed. "Did you have a big fight with her then?"

Harry shook his head, "No," He said, "We had…" He stopped; he couldn't bare to say it.

Draco stared at him for a moment, then stood up a bit too calmly for Harry's liking and went to sit on another chair. Harry suddenly felt sick again.

"Draco, I didn't want to! I tried to stop it loads of times!" He said quickly.

Draco nodded his head slowly but did not look up at Harry. "I believe you…"

Harry stared at him for a minute and then sighed and leant back on the sofa. He didn't know whether Draco believed him or not, but he supposed that either way was just as bad as the other: Harry having sex with a woman the same day he had sex with a man seemed wrong even if he wanted it to happen or not.

"It's just…" Draco started, "Well, I guess I should have known that you two had sex a lot… You are a sex addict after all…"

Harry grinned and remembered back to when they were eighteen when he did have to have sex with Ginny almost every night before he lived at the manor. He then shuddered and pushed the thought from his mind.

"I'm not," He said, "We don't do it that often, and even when we do, I never really want to. She's not you, Draco, and that's the problem."

Draco looked over at him then and smiled. Harry smiled back as Draco walked back over and sat basically on top of him. They looked at each other for a minute before Harry's head moved automatically towards Draco's, and then their lips were touching again. Harry's heart pounded in his chest, and the pounding moved down to his cock, which grew rapidly. Although Draco's hands stayed where they were; one in Harry's hair and one quite still on Harry's leg. Harry longed for them to move, but Draco then pulled away and said, "Would you like to go to sleep?"

Harry was slightly dazed from his encounter, "What?" He said.

"I think you should get some uninterrupted sleep, and then maybe I can kiss you more later," Draco said.

Harry grinned for a second but then said, "I really have to go to the ministry…"

"Oh, to hell with that, Harry," Draco said, standing up, "Your bitch is working you to hard, and you need sleep. Just tell her they haven't gotten back to you yet, and you spent the day with Remus."

"But she might ask him…" Harry shook his head, considering this idea.

"Has she met him, Harry?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry looked at him. "No," He replied.

"Well then," Draco said as if that settled the matter, standing up. "You can sleep in my bed if you want. It will smell of you then."

Harry smiled and felt his heart bounce slightly at Draco's words. But as he followed him up the stairs, there was still the nagging thought at the back of his brain, telling him that what he was doing was so very wrong, and that he would feel the consequences soon.

* * *

**A/N** It's a tad shorter than the others I'm afraid… But I felt it was a good place to finish the chapter. Hope you all like it! 


	8. The Truth

**A/N** Heya everyone… I'm really sorry for the late LATE update! I've had loads of schoolwork to do, and I've just started another story (a long one-shot) and its christmas soon so I've been out shopping loads!!! Sorry again!! I hope this chapter makes up for it!! I like it tehehe!!! Hope you all forgive me!!!! Thanks to reviewers:

**SilverCrescentX: **Tehe, I really don't make Lexi hateable. Well, I try not to lol! Glad you love it!

**Redfire: **Hehe, I'll see what I can do!

**SLNS: **Lol, you're opinion of Harry is the same as most others in this story, so I won't even bother trying to correct you by saying Harry's is just confused… He can't help it lol!

**Njferrell: **I know, I feel so sorry for Draco!

**SherrBERT: **Hehe I love your chants!! Thanks!

**Murgy31: **Aww thank you so much! But I bet you don't think I'm so fantastic now than I took so long to update!! I'll try not to let that happen again…

**LoveYouLoveMe: **Funny really, everyone has told me Harry should break up with Lexi… I wonder why… lol!

**HarryPotter's-angel: **Oh, but there is ALWAYS an obstacle in the way isn't there! Lol

**Darkmoonfairy16: **Ok, sorry its so late!

**Sayuri06g**Thank you so much for reading the whole prequel and this so far!!! I swear I usually update A LOT quicker than this, so I hope you're still reading! smiles

The Truth

Harry was arching his back, so that his stomach was pressing into the mattress of the bed as Draco silkily licked up and down his spine. He would have been completely naked, had it been for his boxers at were still around his waist. And Draco, in all his hot, sweaty glory, was towering over Harry, his cock rubbing his leg through both boxers every time he moved. Draco's hand rubbed toughly on the inside of Harry's leg and right up to his cock on the inside of his shorts. Harry breathed quickly but then turned over, forcing Draco off him.

"No, don't say it…" Draco pleaded, but Harry sat up and kissed Draco softly on the cheek, replying, "Sorry, I have to go."

Draco sighed loudly and jumped off the bed in a rage. "Just don't go in today!" He said loudly.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he pulled his trousers back on. "I have to, otherwise Hermione will ask why I wasn't there, and Lexi will probably find out."

Draco stared at him for a moment, then flicked his wand and his clothes reappeared on his body. Harry watched as he turned away from him and sat on a chair. Harry sighed but did not continue. He had already missed work four times in three weeks due to Draco, and he kept having to lie to Hermione to keep her from telling Lexi.

It had been four weeks now, since Harry had gone back to Malfoy Manor, and things were running on smoothly. Harry had gotten a desk job in the Auror department in the Ministry. Ron said he was wasted at that job, but that was all they had. And every morning before he went to work, Harry would leave early and visit Draco. The arrangement was going quite nicely, and to make matters even better, Lexi had not demanded sex of him since the day he had first done it with Draco.

"Draco, come on, you know it's the only way…" Harry muttered, now fully dressed and walking towards him.

"It's not…" Draco mumbled back quickly, not looking at him.

Harry stopped, he didn't want to have this argument again.

"You know I'm going to tell her…"

"You just haven't found the right time, yeah…" Draco finished bitterly for him. "But in case you hadn't noticed, Harry, there is not a right time to tell your girlfriend that you're having an affair with a man!"

Draco had stood up and was walking rapidly away, but Harry ran after him and caught his hand, pulling him back into his arms.

"Draco, I'm sorry," He said quietly as he kissed his head, "But its scary…"

"Oh yeah!" Draco shouted, pushing Harry away. This surprised Harry, as he usually won Draco over by kissing him and saying sorry, then dragging him back to bed… "Because muggles are so terrifying aren't they?! Just think, all you'd have to do is flick your wand and she won't be able to touch you!"

"Draco…"

"No, Potter!" Harry jumped at the use of his last name. "Don't even bother telling me to calm down! Have you any idea how horrible it feels to think that you're a 'bit on the side'? Have you?!"

"No, but you've said this before…" Harry said in his best try at a calm tone.

"I don't give a shit if I've said it before!" Draco shouted. "It's obviously not sinking in is it?"

"And it's obviously not sinking in when I say that you're not my 'bit on the side'!" Harry shouted back, dropping all pretences of staying calm now. "Anyone could see that I love you more than her!"

"Then end it!" Draco yelled loudly, striding out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Harry stepped back in surprise, his eyes widening quickly. Draco had never left him like that before. He guessed that shouting back had been the boiling point for Draco, so he stormed out. And suddenly, Harry felt terrified. He wanted to go right now and tell Lexi the truth; he'd tell the world about him and Draco if it made Draco forgive him. He just couldn't let Lexi ruin the best relationship he'd ever had.

Harry sighed and quickly left the room. He should really have been going to work, but who cared if he was late? Harry Potter could really get away with anything…

"Draco…" Harry said quietly as he crept into the dark living room.

Draco sat on his favourite chair, and the light from a few candles lit up his tear-strewn face. It glistened in the tiny glow.

To Harry's surprise, Draco looked up at him, held out his hand like a child, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Harry stared at him for a second, and then shook his head as he walked up to Draco. "I'm sorry," He corrected him, "You're right. We can't have a three-way relationship anymore. I want her gone just as much as you do. But… I must have loved her once, so it's hard letting go I guess…"

Draco made a loud gulping noise, and then Harry saw his lips curl into the tiniest smile. "It was nice having a go at you for a change."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah… But please, don't do it again." Draco laughed. "I'll talk to Lexi after work. And then, when she's gone, I'll quit that stupid job at the ministry and I can be with you all the time." Harry smiled quite deliriously at this thought.

Draco seemed to laugh, however, "We can't just live off nothing!" He said.

"Well you've been doing it for the past two years," Harry stated, "And anyway, Potter's and Malfoy's always have enough money to get along without a job, don't they?"

As Harry stood up, Draco smiled and shook his head. Harry gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head – feeling much better now that Draco was smiling at him again – and span on the spot to go to work.

* * *

"Lex, I'm back!" Harry called as he apparated back into Grimmauld Place seven hours later. "Lexi! Can you come here; I need to talk to you!" He added determinately, taking off his travelling cloak and hanging it up.

When a few minutes had passed without movement or sound, Harry pulled out his wand slowly and walked up the stairs. Upon walking into their room, however, he saw Lexi hunched over the desk in the corner by the window, writing something.

"Lex?" He said.

Lexi jumped about a foot out of her chair and screamed as she turned to face Harry, who had quickly put his wand back in his pocket.

"Harry, you scared the life out of me!" She exclaimed.

Harry grinned, "Sorry, I called you twice downstairs. What are you doing?" He added, looking over to the desk.

"Oh, nothing!" She replied quickly, turning the piece of paper she had been writing on over so that he couldn't read it. "I was just writing a letter to my mum."

As he raised an eyebrow, it was only then that he realised Hedwig's cage had been moved onto the desk next to where she had been sitting. "You're using Hedwig?" He asked.

"Well, only if that's ok with her!" Lexi said sweetly.

Harry smiled, "She won't mind, I haven't sent a letter for ages!"

Lexi smiled back and walked over to hug him. When she wrapped her arms around him, however, he remembered why he wanted to talk to her in the first place.

"Look, Lexi," He said, removing her arms from around his waist, "I wanted to talk to you…"

Lexi seemed to have ignored him, "Ron came round earlier," She said absent-mindedly.

"He did?" Harry said, a wave of terror running through him. Why had Ron come round? At what time? Was Harry supposed to be at work? The next second, when Lexi spoke, his fears were reiterated from her lips.

"Yes, he said you weren't at work this morning," She said. Harry felt sickness bubble in the pit of his stomach. "He said you were late, which I found odd since you left early!"

Lexi seemed to be laughing, so Harry tried to calm himself down with it. Perhaps she had only waved it aside.

"Ron's not in my department," He said, trying to keep his cool.

"Well I know, but maybe he just went to see you!" She laughed again. "Why were you late then?" She added, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

Harry faked a smile and sudden words just spilt from his mouth. "That's actually…"

"I understand if you don't want to tell me!" Lexi grinned. "If you were buying me an anniversary present!"

Harry's mouth went dry as sawdust, but he was saved the trouble of trying to make an excuse when she just carried on talking.

"Actually, Harry, I suppose now would be a good time to tell you…" She mused.

"Tell me what?" He asked quietly.

"You may want to sit down…" She said, signalling the bed a few feet away.

Harry looked at it and then back at her, but did as she asked nonetheless. Anything to get him out of lying more and more.

He breathed calmly as he walked over to the bed and sat down. He hid his terrified face for the whole time until Lexi grabbed a chair and sat down opposite him. She took his hand lightly in hers and seemed to look deeply into her eyes. Harry did not go deep into hers, he merely sat there, looking _at_ her eyes but not _into_ them, and so he couldn't really tell what she was thinking.

"Harry," She started, "I wondered if we could go and see my parents sometime soon… They're not getting any younger, and my sister is giving them hell apparently. And I haven't seen them for over a month so I was just hoping to see them soon. I did tell them we wouldn't be away for long anyway…"

Harry gulped and tried to speak, but Lexi cut him off again. "Well I don't…"

"I know they'd love to see you Harry, and its not as if they're angry that you've kept me away from them for so long!" She said.

"No, that's not…"

"And I have something to tell them, and I want you to be there, but I have to tell you first."

Harry was beginning to get angry with her interruptions, but now she had caught his full attention, and his eyes narrowed slightly, worried a little about what they might see her lips say.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

Lexi looked away for a second and then back up at him, seemingly determined.

"Well, I'm not _totally_ sure, but… I think… I think I'm pregnant."

If Harry had not felt Lexi's hand rubbing his own then he would have thought he was dreaming. His eyes widened quickly and there was suddenly a strange churning in his stomach. Was it the sick feeling or the feeling of elation and joy? He knew it should have been the latter, but one thing stuck in his mind as he watched Lexi stare at him, waiting for a reaction.

Harry cleared his throat and asked quietly, "Are you sure…"

"Well I just said, I'm not totally sure but a woman just knows I think. And I feel…" She giggled to herself, "I feel radiant!"

The thought in Harry's head grew larger until it blocked out Lexi from his vision. His eyes went slightly blurred as he struggled to breathe normally and order the thought; calm it down.

How could it have happened? He hadn't been having sex with her. He'd been having sex with Draco! But, was he talking to Draco? That small section of blonde hair he could see really reminded him of Draco. But no, this was Lexi. This was pregnant Lexi… This was Lexi that had ruined his life… _How could this have happened?!_ He'd been making love to Draco; releasing himself in Draco every morning! Not her! She hadn't asked for it for about a month! Not since… Since they _had_ had sex. The day that Harry had it with Draco as well.

Harry suddenly realised that the churning in his stomach was the sick feeling when he heard Lexi's voice at the back of his head.

"Harry!" She said loudly.

Harry's eyes focused and he was suddenly in the room again. Lexi was staring at him worriedly and her grip on his hand had gotten tighter.

"You're pregnant," Harry whispered, as if confirming his own thoughts.

Lexi nodded her head slowly. "Yes…" She whispered back. "Are you angry?"

"No," Harry said truthfully. Devastated and surprised, yes. Angry, no. "No, I'm not angry. Just… a little… surprised."

Lexi relaxed into a tiny smile, "So you're happy about it? You want it?" She said hopefully.

Harry looked at her and opened his mouth, but no words came. He stood up slowly and rubbed his scar out of sheer exasperation, then let his hand wander into his messy black hair.

"I… I have to, go for a walk…" He said with difficulty.

He walked quickly towards the door and heard the chair that Lexi was sitting on fall over as she stood up quickly.

"You can't leave me like this!" She protested.

"Like what?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Not knowing!" She yelled. "You can't just walk out!"

"Don't shout at me!" Harry shouted suddenly, only a foot from her face.

Lexi whimpered and stepped back, a tear falling down her cheek. "I thought you weren't angry," She said quietly.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hand on the door handle, ready to leave. He then opened them and looked at her again. "I just need to sort my head out, Lex. It's a big shock…"

"It's a shock to me too!" She said, grabbing his arm a little to tightly for comfort.

"Lexi, please let go," Harry said as calmly as he could. To his surprise, Lexi just gave one more tearful look and released him.

He opened the door quickly and started to walk out just as Lexi said something else.

"Please come back… After your walk… Make sure you do come back…" She pleaded quietly.

Harry looked at her smiled weakly. He would go back. But with what in mind, he had no idea…

He disapparated from the room with a pop and left the warmth of his house behind.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry again for the long update! Been busy busy!!!! Please review thanks!!! 


	9. Surprise Truth

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**Lyoness: **When you say timeline… Lol, well Potty Potter Day was the day they got back, and that's in February. Since then, they've been back for 5 weeks. Perhaps just over. And Harry made Lexi pregnant when they last had sex which was also the day he first had it again with Draco after two years, which was a week after they got back. So she's a month along. So she's a month along and they've been at Grimmauld Place for a month and a week (5 weeks). Hope that all made sense… it made sense in my head haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Murgy31: **Aww thank you!! I'm glad you don't hate me!!! Yet… lol!

**Njferrell: **Well it's not his fault Lexi's preggers is it?! Well, it is I guess lol… But anyway! He's not all bad… The only reason he had sex with her that time was to keep her happy, he just doesn't want to hurt people!!!

**C: **Lol, well, I'm glad you're so passionate about it! But I'm afraid it is his. All one silly mistake really!

**LoveYouLoveMe: **Lol, loads of people have said she's plotting, but she's not. It's really true lol! Sorry you had to wait so long for the chapter! Hope you didn't burst!

**Yaeko: **Indeed, I'm sorry!

**Steph: **Nooo, Harry's not a jerk! Oh well, your opinion lol!

**SLNS: **Lol, I'm glad you're so passionate about all of this! I hope you still like this though… About the whole contraceptive thing, why would Lexi even think to use any of it? She's happy that she's pregnant anyway, and she thought Harry would be too.

**Edward.Cullen.Is.Vampire.Love: **Ahh thank you. It makes me feel better when people say they like this story, because so many people review it an abuse Harry it makes me feel like they hate the whole thing! Thank you so much! (Oh and thanks for saying Poor Harry!!!)

**TheLastWizard: **Tehe, I liked her but not anymore as well!

**Raven: **Lol I know, poor Harry, he's made a bit of a mess hasn't he! Sorry you had to wait so long for this, hope you like it though!

**Imouto sama**Hehe, you can tell your sister that I wrote that Draco walking away part for her! I liked it too, I'll do it more often!

**Jo: **Lol, well I won't tell you if I let her ruin everything. I'll let you read it for yourself tehe!!

**Random-laughter: **Hehe, everyone likes the fight with Draco. I'll write them more often hehe! Glad you liked it, sorry you had to wait so long… hopefully you're still there…

**A/N** Hi… Don't all hate me at once… Please! I've been writing, just not this… But I'm back now! Honest!! smiles worriedly Seriously though, I have written two long oneshots over the Christmas holidays for two of my friends. They're on here as proof for all of you! They're called 'Earth, Fire, Water' and 'One Word to Change a Lifetime'. But be warned, that second one is HG/DM. I hate that pairing, but the girl I wrote it for loves it, so I wrote that for her lol! The first one, 'Earth, Fire, Water,' is one of my fave stories I've ever written, so check it out if you wish. Its slash all the way woop woop lol!

Surprise Truth

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry held his right hand in his left as he kicked the front door of Malfoy Manor closed behind him and went to sit on the stairs. His hand was trembling slightly, and he hadn't felt pain like this since he felt Voldemort's feelings through the scar on his head.

"Harry!" Draco called again, and Harry looked around to see the door to the living room opening and Draco walking out. "It is you, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Harry did not answer, but he didn't need to. For thirty seconds later, after Draco had had a proper look at him, he came running up to him at the staircase and took Harry's hand in his.

"What happened?" He asked frantically. "You can't have hit her!"

Harry shook his head glumly, "No, I didn't hit her," He said.

"Then what have you been doing? You've hit something! Did you tell her?"

"Draco, stop asking questions!" Harry yelled suddenly. "I came here for peace and quiet, not questions."

Draco looked at him, quite shocked, and waited a moment before asking, "So, you told her, and she shouted a lot?"

Harry sighed and pulled his hand away from Draco's. He lifted both hands then and wiped his face, before hot tears trickled from his eyes. He sniffed and said, "I've made such a mess of everything, Draco…"

Draco put a light hand on his knee and replied, "No… No you haven't, I've just been picky… I understand that it's hard to break up with…"

"That's not it," Harry interrupted, wiping his face once more. "I've done something terrible, and I know that you're never going to talk to me again."

To this, Draco laughed, albeit half-heartedly, and Harry looked at him. "Harry, I'd never not talk to you. I can hardly get through one day without seeing you, let alone talking to you."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes. He could tell that Draco was telling the truth, but what he didn't realise was that what Harry had done would change everything, probably even Draco's feelings for him. And then, Harry crumpled into tears again.

"So," Draco said calmly, "Come on then; what happened to your hand? Who did you beat up?"

Harry went to smile weakly, but it came across more as a wince, "A wall…"

"You beat up a wall?" Draco laughed. "Come on, Harry! What did the poor thing ever do to you!"

"Nothing," Harry cried, "But I couldn't beat her up!"

Draco's laughing stopped abruptly, followed by Harry's sniffs and crying. Steadily, Harry looked at his blonde lover. The one he really loved. The one he would die for; do anything for.

"She's pregnant," He said.

Harry watched Draco as he took a seat on the step below Harry and stared blankly forward. The tears were totally gone from Harry's eyes now; he just wanted to find out what Draco's reaction would be. Whether it terrible or forgiving, Harry needed to know.

"She's pregnant," Draco stated more than asked again.

"Yes," Harry replied quietly.

Draco kept his expression blank, and still stared towards the front door. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"That's what I said," Harry said quickly. "But, she seems to be."

Harry thought quickly, he felt like Draco was about to jump up and punch him in the face at any moment, or pull out his wand and curse him, which was worse.

"I'm sorry, Draco," He said quickly.

"It's not your fault," Draco replied, shaking his head.

"It is!" Harry yelled suddenly, jumping off the stairs and beginning to pace around the room. "I did this to her! My own stupidity has ruined everything! I've been wandering the streets for two hours, Draco, punching every wall I've come across, but it hasn't made me feel any better! I thought it would because it would be hurting me, but it's not bad enough for what I've done!"

"Harry!" Draco called loudly, "Harry, calm down!"

Draco held Harry's flailing arms with his hands, making him freeze and look into Draco's grey eyes. They weren't that sad, and they were smiling at him for a reason unbeknown to Harry.

Slowly, Draco pulled Harry into a hug and wrapped his arms around him delicately, like he would break at any second.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Draco whispered in his ear, "These things happen, you can't stop them. She made you do it that day, you told me yourself. And I believe you."

Harry sighed angrily and pushed Draco off in one large, sudden shrug. "Stop being so nice to me!" He said.

"Why?" Draco asked rhetorically, "Would you like me to be angry at you? Would you like me to scream and shout and curse you?! Because I assure you, Harry, it would be so easy to hurt you right now!"

Harry stood back a little further, quite shocked at what he was hearing. He didn't know which he wanted Draco to do. He knew he deserved to be yelled at, but he needed comforting as well, although it was slightly annoying.

He could think of nothing to say as he stood there, staring at Draco's tensed body. He was sure that is this were a muggle cartoon, Draco would have steam coming from his ears right now. Harry held back a small laugh, however, as Draco started to speak again.

"I think you should go…"

There they were; those five words that meant the end of a relationship. And Harry had caused that himself.

Harry shook his head quite feebly, "Please, Draco, don't throw me out…"

Draco had turned around and begun to walk up the stairs, but when Harry spoke, he half turned towards him, but it was like his face was kept in shadow, "I won't need to throw you if you just walk to the door," He said quietly.

Harry gulped and felt hot tears beginning to run down his face as Draco carried on up the stairs and into the darkness of the corridor above. Slowly, he turned around and walked towards the door. On opening it, he saw that the sky had turned much darker, and rain was falling so hard that when Harry stepped out into it, it hurt his face that was already wet with tears.

As he walked down the path to the road, the cold rain splashed on his burning hand from where he had punched so many brick walls. That didn't really hurt much now, however.

When Harry reached the end of the path, he turned and looked up before disapparating back to Grimmauld Place. There, in a window on the second floor of Malfoy Manor, was the silhouette of a man with strikingly blonde hair staring down at him. Harry could have stayed and looked into that window forever, for he had the strangest feeling that he may never see that amazing face ever again.

* * *

The very second Harry popped into Grimmauld Place he was greeted with a loud shout from somewhere in the house. And soon enough, Lexi came running at him from the kitchen.

"Harry!" She called, grabbing him into a hug, "I thought you weren't coming back!" She cried. "Oh, you're soaked through! Look at your hand! What have you done?"

"Get off!" Harry shouted suddenly, pushing her off his body. She stared up at him with eyes wide as globes, evidently terrified. Harry sighed loudly and said, "Sorry."

He hung up his cloak, which dripped onto the floor, and started towards the stairs, but Lexi spoke again.

"What have you decided?" She whispered.

Harry turned to look at her. "What?" He asked.

"About the baby," She said matter-of-factly.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really _look_ like he'd decided anything? He scoffed and shook his head, "I'm going to bed."

"It's only nine!" Lexi shouted as he walked away. "Harry!"

Harry ignored her and walked along the corridor towards his bedroom. When he got there, however, he shook his head and walked away, subconsciously pulled towards a different room, a room that he hadn't entered in two years.

Slowly, Harry opened the door, and a waft of air was circulated on doing so. And in that waft of air, Harry could smell nothing else, but Draco.

He looked around as he walked in and closed the door softly behind him. This room was the same as it had always been, dark, dreary. He smiled weakly as the thought cross his mind that Draco probably preferred it like this for the two years that Harry was gone. There was nothing particularly typical of Draco in here, since he had taken all his things when Harry told him to leave, but the smell had certainly hung around. Harry looked at the bed, tired from a month of being unused. It was not tidy; the duvet was in a heap at one end. Harry thought this very strange, since Draco always made an effort to keep his room tidy. Draco must have been in a rush the last time he got out of his bed.

Harry walked over to it and sat down, pulling off his wet shirt as he went. It was not dusty yet, but as he sat, another waft of the smell of Draco span around his nose. Slowly, Harry kicked off his shoes and led down in the bed, pulling the cover over him. It was hard to think that the person who made the pillow smell so amazing had been licking up Harry's back that very morning.

Finally, Harry shivered before he closed his eyes and was taken away to his dreams; where Lexi was non-existent and Draco was laying with him, nibbling on his ear.

* * *

"Harry! Oh for goodness sake! Get up! Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and for a moment forgot where he was and who was talking to him. But then he remembered. He was in Draco's old room in Grimmauld Place. And Lexi was shouting through the door at him. It surprised him that she didn't just come in; he hadn't realised he'd locked the door last night.

"What?" He yelled through the door as he clambered out of bed.

"There's someone here to see you!" Lexi replied tetchily.

Harry snatched his wand from the floor and pointed it at the door, "Alohamora," He muttered, and it opened to reveal Lexi standing with her hands on her hips.

Harry walked straight past her and towards the stairs, not bothering to put his top on. If it was Draco… Oh, he hoped it was Draco… But then, Lexi would have said that, wouldn't she?

"Who is it?" Harry asked distractedly as he began down the stairs.

"I don't know, I've never met her!" Lexi replied angrily.

"Her?" Harry was about to stop, but he had already reached the bottom, and as he looked straight ahead, he thought his eyes were deceiving him as he saw a red-headed girl standing in the hall. "Ginny?" He whispered.

Ginny looked at him, and raised an eyebrow as her eyes ran down his naked torso, and then replied, "Hi, Harry."

Harry was shocked beyond belief. He had been back at Grimmauld Place and not seen or heard a single word from her, and now, here she was, standing in the front hall of his house.

"What… Erm… How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm ok," She relied easily, "And I don't mind if you ask what I'm doing here."

Suddenly, for no reason, Harry became very aware of Lexi still standing behind him, fuming about the fact that there was another girl seeking Harry this early in the morning. And then Harry bit back a smirk. He couldn't help what he was about to say… He was so angry with Lexi anyway that he didn't much care…

"You look amazing," He said.

Ginny grinned. "Thank you, so do you," She said, looking at his chest once again.

"Ok!" Lexi shouted suddenly behind him, "You are you?"

Ginny turned to her and replied, "I'm Ginny. Hasn't Harry told you about me?"

"Only that you're Ron's little sister!" Lexi yelled.

"Calm down," Ginny said, "That's all I am."

Harry sighed as Lexi opened her mouth to shout some more and thought that he should interrupt;

"Lex, can you give us a minute?" He said.

"About thirty, actually," Ginny said.

Lexi looked from Harry to Ginny and back again, "Not until you put a shirt on!" She said loudly at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny seemed to snigger. He got his wand out and flicked it so that suddenly a t-shirt appeared on Harry's upper body. Then, with a sharp pang, he realised that he had learnt that from Draco…

"Ok," Ginny said, "Harry, can we talk in the living room?"

Harry nodded his head and walked away from Lexi to the living room door. When he turned to look at her, her eyes were narrowed and her lips pursed.

"I'll see you later," Harry said, and walked out of sight.

Closing the door behind him, he turned to see Ginny already sitting on the sofa and pointing her wand at him.

"What?" Harry asked. He felt like reaching for his own, but somehow thought that Ginny hadn't come here to fight.

"Nothing, I just don't think you'll want your girlfriend to hear any of this," She replied, and then added, "Muffliato."

Harry nodded his head and stayed silent to let her speak. He didn't want to go through any small talk; he merely wanted to know why she had turned up at his house for the first time in two years.

Ginny took an obvious deep breath and started by asking a question that Harry definitely wasn't prepared to hear.

"Do you still hate me, Harry?"

"What?"

"Do you still hate me?" Ginny repeated.

Harry thought carefully about his response before stumbling over his words, "I… No. I don't hate you… But… erm… It, err… it still hurts, I guess…"

Ginny sat back in the chair that she had claimed her own on her many visits to Grimmauld Place in the past.

"Well," She said, "Even if you do hate me, you need to listen to what I say. You won't like most of it, but I'm going to say it anyway."

"Ok…" Harry said slowly.

"Right," Ginny said, settling herself. "Ok, Harry, let me start by saying; I know everything."

Harry repeated her words in his head but still didn't seem to understand them, "What?"

Ginny sighed, "I know why you were so quick to believe Malfoy when he told you about me and Dean back then, I know the real reason you suddenly left two years ago, I know why you and Malfoy had an obvious fight on Potty Potter day last month, and I know why you leave here early ever morning but never seem to get to work at the Ministry on time."

Harry was so shocked that he could hardly breathe. All moisture in his mouth had disappeared and he had to swallow several times to make it come back. Ginny knew? Everything? All about him and Draco being in love and… _how_ did she know where he went every morning?

"I…" He started but was interrupted by her when she carried on speaking.

"Don't try and deny it," She said, "I know what you and Draco Malfoy do, don't you remember me accusing him of being gay?"

Harry thought back to when he lived at the Manor over two years ago. "Yes," He replied, "But you were lying then, to get me to come back to you."

"Yes I was then, Harry, but I've grown up since then. And," She said, pausing in the middle and lowering her voice, "You know how rubbish Ron is at whispering."

"Ron told you everything?!" Harry shouted.

"No!" Ginny said quickly, "No, no! I overheard him and Hermione talking about it all last night."

"Last night?" Harry asked suddenly. Why would Ron and Hermione have been talking about him and Draco last night? They knew, well, thought, that Harry was in love with Lexi now.

"Yes, after Lexi had come over…" Ginny said, nodding her head.

"What? Lexi came over?" Harry was getting more confused by the minute.

"Yes, I overheard her as well – extendable ears, blame Fred and George!" She added as Harry's face turned angrier and angrier to hear of her listening to conversations about him.

"What was she talking about?" Harry asked quickly.

"Harry, I'm getting to it!" Ginny snapped.

Harry sat back down after standing up and pacing a few times.

"Right," She said. "Lexi came around to find out where you were, because you'd left quickly after she told you she's pregnant…"

"She's been telling people?!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, Harry, shut up!" Ginny snapped again, and he closed his mouth despite the anger seeping through him. "Anyway, Ron and Hermione said they hadn't seen you, and so Lexi left, and then they started to talk about where they thought you'd gone. Then Ron mentioned how you were late for work this morning, and the rest of the week, and Hermione said something about 'Draco', which she never says around me…"

"That doesn't mean anything though," Harry said.

"It does, it means that not only you, but Ron and Hermione have had a different relationship with Malfoy all along," Ginny stated. "Harry, the time for denials is gone; I know about you and Malfoy. But I don't hold it against you. If anyone's to blame it's me!"

"Blame?" Harry repeated. "No one needs to be blamed; it's not a bad thing."

Ginny looked at him, her expression was almost full of pity. "Are you having an affair with Draco Malfoy behind Lexi's back?"

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that at all. "Yes…" He said quietly.

"Then I'm afraid it's a bad thing," Ginny finished.

Suddenly, Harry crumbled. His shoulders, which were always high and broad, fell down, followed by his head into his hands. Though he thought his was going to, he did not cry. He merely sat and rubbed his face in aggravation for a few minutes, followed by his scar, wishing that he had someone to blame this on. But the more he thought about it, the quicker he realised that the only person he had to blame was himself.

"Harry."

Ginny's voice gave him a start and he looked up at her quickly.

"Look," She said, and as she spoke her posture returned to how it had been when they were together over two years ago; more kind and loving, "I know you probably hate me even more now, but I didn't come here just to make you realise what you're doing is bad…"

"Yeah, thanks Ginny, I get it!" Harry cut in, holding a hand up.

Ginny smiled weakly and carried on, "I know you haven't forgotten but… What you're doing now is exactly the same as what I did to you with Dean…"

Harry blinked and looked up at her blankly.

"I… I really was so in love with you…" She said, turning a shade of pink that clashed badly with her hair. "And I only did what I did with Dean because he was there at the time. It was the worst mistake of my life, but I've let it lie to long now to sort anything out. Back then, I didn't know if I was in love with you or Dean or even both of you! I now realise that I was still in love with you and I was just being a slut with Dean… And that's the point I'm trying to get at. It's too late now for me to fix out relationship, but you still have time to figure out who you actually love, and who you want to be with…"

Harry stayed silent for a few minutes after she finished speaking. He was certainly surprised that he believed every word that had come out of her mouth; he didn't think he'd ever believe anything from her ever again. But she was right. Harry still had time. But then again, time wasn't really what he needed. It was obvious to him who he loved. Who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had, of course, slept in said person's old bed last night and felt more comforted by the scent of him than anything else could make him feel.

And then, as if by some magic unknown to wizards, it hit Harry that what he needed to do wasn't really that difficult.

He turned to Ginny who sat watching him and smiled.

"You still loved me even after I threw you onto the street?" He asked.

Ginny smiled weakly back. "Always, Harry. But I won't fight the one you choose; I know my turn passed a long time ago."

Harry looked at her then. Really looked at her, more than before in the hall. She had grown up now. Not just in looks or her body, but in maturity, and somehow he could see it when looking at her.

"You really do look amazing, you know," He said.

"Thank you…" Ginny smiled.

Then, Harry bent across and kissed her softly on her lips. It meant nothing, and Ginny knew that. But it was nice to show that he still cared for her in some small way.

Harry stood up and took away the muffliato charm that Ginny applied when entering the room. He was about to leave when Ginny called out his name one last time;

"Harry," She said. He turned around and looked at her smiling. "I don't want to sway your decision at all, but you always looked better when you lived at the Manor than you have this past month – I've seen you around in the ministry, before you ask."

Harry smiled. "'Better'?" He asked.

Ginny considered for a moment. "Happier."

Harry smiled and left the room. Finally, his life had a direction; he just couldn't believe that Ginny had helped him to realise it.

* * *

**A/N** I know there was a lot of talking, I'm sorry about that, but hopefully you like it!!! I'm not sure if there will be one or two more chapters, two I think… But yeah, thank you for waiting so patiently for this! You're all amazing! 


	10. The Truth Again

**A/N** I'm really sorry for the long review, I guess I just couldn't think of how to end this. But I know now. So it will be done quicker! Promise! Thanks to reviewers:

**Narutoclaymorelove4eva** I feel terrible now. I just re-read your review, and you said it was one of, if not THE best harry/draco fic ever. And now I feel like I've let you down because I haven't updated in about a month. I really am so sorry. I hope you're still reading. The final two chapters will be up quicker!

**Cara: **Oh thanks for the offer for being a beta! If I remember then I probably will contact you sometime!

**Saigh: **Yeah I'm really sorry I haven't finished it! I'm back now thought I promise and I'll write quicker for you all!!

The Truth Again

Harry showed Ginny to the door, thanked her again, and softly shut it behind her. Before he turned around and saw what he knew was going to be staring at him, he took a deep breath to steady himself. This would not be an easy day from hereon in.

Harry turned and saw Lexi standing with one should leant against the door frame to the kitchen, her arms cross and her lips pursed again.

"What did she want?" She snapped.

Harry walked over to her slowly as he replied, "Just to talk."

"Oh right," Lexi said sarcastically, "I'm sure she did. I couldn't hear anything through that door!"

"You were trying to listen?" Harry said calmly.

"Yes, I was! And I'm not ashamed of it, because now I know the truth!" Lexi's tone of voice was making Harry laugh, but that just seemed to make her even more angry, "You were just waiting for her to come over weren't you?! You're going to dump me now, aren't you?!"

Harry stopped laughing. The honest answer was yes, but if he said that now, she'd think it was for the wrong reason. But as he stood and thought, wouldn't that be a better way for their relationship to end? If she thought that he was having an affair with a woman, instead of a man, wouldn't that be better? But then, would either 'excuse' for cheating even matter if he was to do what he was planning on doing?

"Harry!" Lexi shouted and made him jump from his thoughts, but he still didn't say anything. His thoughts were now on Draco. Harry was beginning to get slightly worried. What if he finished with Lexi but Draco still wouldn't take him back? It would be better to speak to them the other way around…

"Harry…" Lexi whispered this time, and when Harry looked up, he saw that she was crying silently.

"I have to go somewhere," He said calmly, turning around.

"What?" Lexi cried, "Harry, we need to talk about yesterday!"

"I know," Harry replied, "And we will; when I get back," He said truthfully.

Quickly, he put his travelling cloak on – which was still slightly damp from yesterday – and walked to the door.

"Harry, if you leave me again I swear…"

"You'll disapparate?" Harry snapped. "You'll find your way home from here, alone?"

Lexi glared at him from across the hall and tears filled her eyes again. Harry knew it was harsh, but it was true. She could never find her way back to her parents without his help, or the help of any other wizard or witch.

Harry watched as she began to cry again and sat on the stairs. It was only now that he realised how like Draco she looked. Blonde, silky hair, blue eyes that turned grey when she cried, thin with pale skin. Perhaps he had been deluding himself for a year. Lying to his mind about who this girl was. And suddenly, he felt another pang of guilt about what he was going to do to her that would change her life. But he had to do it, because he didn't love her. For the simple fact that she was not Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry banged on the door to Malfoy Manor for the third time, now hitting it so hard with his knuckles that it was hurting.

"Draco!" He yelled loudly over an over again. "Please let me in Draco!" He waited for a reply, or noise of any sort, but when there was none Harry pointed his wand at the door for the fourth time and yelled, "Alohamora!"

Still, the door did not click open. Draco had evidently put wards up against him so that he could not enter.

Slowly, Harry finally backed away from the door. He stared at it, and then up at the rest of the manor. He couldn't see through any of the net curtains in the windows, so he had no idea where Draco was. The idea had occurred to him that Draco simply wasn't in, but then decided that wasn't possible; Draco was always in his house.

Soon, the anger of being ignored overcame him, and he stomped forward once more to hit the door.

"Draco!" He shouted through it, "It's no use ignoring me! I'm not going to go away! I'll yell through the door all day if I have to!" He paused again and waited for a response, and upon not getting one, he sat down on the doorstep.

A sudden feeling of ill health overcame him as he realised that what he thought the day before must have been true. Their relationship had ended, and Draco wasn't going back on his word.

Harry sighed as he wondered whether there was actually any point in staying here with no avail to Draco's ignorance. But as a tear fell down his cheek, he turned his head to face the door and decided to just shout through it what he would have said if he were inside. He didn't care if people heard him, and he knew that Draco was probably mirroring him on the other side of this great, black door. He knew that he was also sitting on the floor with his back to the firm wood. And as Harry pressed his hand against the door, he was certain that he was right.

"Draco," He said steadily, as close to the door as he could get. "I know you're there, and I understand why you don't want to talk to me. I've been a prick. But you have to understand that I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't set out to make Lexi pregnant in spite of you. I realised earlier that I never even loved her. I thought I did because… because I thought she was you. Not literally, but…" Harry paused, realising how stupid he must have sounded. "Look, I know everything's gone wrong and it's all my fault, but I'm going to make it right. I came here to check whether you would take me back after I leave her, but since I got here I realised that even if you say you won't I'll leave her anyway. That baby she has growing inside of her is my only chance at a child if I want to be with you, but I'm going to make her get rid of it despite of whether you take me back or not. She'll be out of my life forever by the end of today… And even if you don't want me after I've been so stupid, I'll always be waiting for you."

Harry stopped and waited for any sort of movement on the other side of the door. When he heard nothing, however, he wiped away the tears from his cheeks and stood up. He walked slowly down the path, as if waiting for Draco to open the door behind him, but he was fooling himself. The door did not open, and Harry twirled on the spot and clicked his fingers after taking one more look at the manor.

* * *

"You weren't gone long," Lexi said as he popped back into view at Grimmauld Place.

"No," He replied, hanging up his cloak. "I realised while I was out that I had already made my decision."

Lexi's eyes suddenly became a bit wider, a bit more fearful.

"A decision on what?" She asked, following Harry into the living room.

Harry sat down on the single chair and directed that she should sit opposite him. She did so as Harry answered. "On the future."

"Our future?" Lexi asked.

"No," Harry corrected, "Your future, and my future."

Lexi giggled lightly, "So our future, Harry."

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, "Separate ones."

Lexi's smile faltered and she asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry took a deep breath; he was dreading this – he hated being horrible to people. "Lex, I can't be with you anymore."

Lexi stared at him, her eyes welling up instantly. "What?"

"I don't want to be with you," Harry said, "I don't love you anymore." This was, of course, a lie, since he had never actually loved her. Tears began to pour down her face, and it hurt Harry to see that he could make someone so upset, but he carried on anyway. "I don't want you to have the baby either."

"What?" She yelled. "You can't make me do anything!"

"Actually, I can make you," Harry said, tapping his pocket where Lexi knew his wand stayed, "But I'd like to not have to; I'm not that evil."

"You are!" Lexi shouted louder than before. "How can you expect me to… after you told me… You said you loved me!"

"And I did!" Harry lied loudly, "Just not anymore. And I don't want to have a child with someone I don't love! Do you really want your baby to grow up knowing its parents hate each other?!"

"Oh, now you hate me?!" Lexi cried.

Harry sighed loudly and shook his head, "No…"

"Well I think that too, Harry!" Lexi shouted. And to Harry's confused look, she said, "No! My answer is no! To everything! I will not leave you, and I will not kill our baby! I can't live for the rest of my life knowing that I have killed a living thing!"

"You won't have to," Harry replied calmly.

"I… What?" Lexi asked quietly.

Harry gulped before he spoke. He sounded like such an evil person saying all of this. But he would only do it for her own good. So that she didn't have to live in sadness, and so that Muggles didn't think she was insane if she told them about the wizarding world. "I'll modify your memory, so that you can't remember me, or the baby."

Lexi's eyes widened incredulously. Harry waited for her to say something, and when she finally did, it had nothing to do with the mention of a memory charm.

"Why do you want to break up with me?" She asked, suddenly quiet.

"Because I don't love you anymore…" Harry replied.

Lexi shook her head, her cheeks shining in the light from the tears, "There's more than that. I can tell. You're in love with someone else, aren't you? Ginny…"

"No it's not fucking Ginny!" Harry yelled, making Lexi leap slightly backwards.

"So it is someone then?" She said quickly after recovering.

Harry fought to stop his eyes from widening as hers had done so many times today, but he couldn't. He had done it. Let it slip that he was, in fact, in love with someone else. No words came out from his mouth as he moved his dry lips; he had no idea what to say.

"Harry," Lexi said sadly, sitting back down after she had been pacing around the room, "Why didn't you tell me? Is it someone from your past? Someone you've seen recently after two years?"

Harry was shocked at how calm she was being about him being in love with someone else, but he reasoned that she didn't know he was in love with a man. And he intended to keep it that way.

"It…" He stuttered pathetically, "It doesn't matter who it is, Lex… The point is… I don't love you… I love them…"

Tears welled up in Lexi's eyes, and Harry fought not to hug her, just in case she never let him go again.

"How long?" She whispered.

Harry thought in silence. Two years away had never done the job that Harry had wanted it to do. His love for Draco had never died.

"About two and a half years…" He answered quietly.

Lexi stopped crying and stared at him. "Then… Why…"

Harry knew what she was about to ask, and cut her off. "It was the worst mistake I ever made… I should never have left… I'm sorry I ever got with you. Dragged you into this mess…That's why I'll make you forget it all, if you let me."

Lexi sniffed. "You've hurt me…"

"I know, I never set out to… I'm sorry," Harry replied quickly.

Lexi stopped once more and stared at him again. Harry watched the way her eyes scrolled over him, like she was considering all the possibilities that would all affect her life forever. It was then that he realised that he'd never really looked into her eyes that deeply before. He'd never looked for understanding or a meaning to something, never searched for an answer in those eyes which were so like his real lovers'.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Lexi sniffed and tried at a smile, which Harry had never been so grateful about.

"I hope you treat them well, seeing as though you've… loved… them for two years…" She said, holding back yet more tears. Harry could think of nothing to say to comfort her, so he just stood in silence. "So… I won't… I won't forget who I am and stuff, will I?"

Harry blinked at her. "Sorry?" He asked.

"When you make me forget you, I won't forget anything else?" She asked wearily.

Harry shook his head quickly, "All you'll forget is me and the wizarding world. And that you are – were…"

"Don't Harry, please," Lexi cut in, letting a few loose tears fall down her already wet cheeks. Harry stopped talking, he didn't really want to say it either. He'd love a child. A child that was _his _son or daughter, no one else's. He was sacrificing that for Draco. He only hoped Draco would come back to him.

"So," Lexi continued, "I'll go and get that done now…"

"I'll come with you…" Harry offered, reaching for his cloak.

"No, I'd prefer to do it alone, with a _normal_ doctor." Harry was surprised at the bitterness in her voice as she said 'normal', and it hurt him a bit. After all, for ten years of his life he thought he was 'normal' too. "And before you say it; don't worry," She said suddenly, "I will actually get rid of it. Because when you erase my memory I won't remember getting pregnant in the first place so what's the point?"

Harry didn't have time to reply, as Lexi pushed past him and grabbed her coat from another hook on the wall. As she stomped off across the hallway, Harry was sure that she was just waiting for him to turn around and call her back, but he couldn't; he wouldn't. Even if Draco never came back to him, Harry knew that he didn't love Lexi anyway, and it would be wrong to fool himself that he did, or ever had done.

* * *

**A/N** Sigh, I apologise everyone. I don't know what happened. Why I didn't write this chapter ages ago I mean… It's been a long time. But there's only two chapters left now. So I'll do it quickly… I hope… I'm sorry! 


	11. Together

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**Murgy31: **Ahh, well Harry HAS been pretty horrible, hasn't he?

**Vampgoddess: **Aww thanks for your review. It really made me smile. I'm sorry I updated so quickly in that case then haha! But don't worry, there's still one chapter left!!!

**C: **I think the reason you missed the last update is because I replaced that author's note chapter. But don't worry, loads of people missed it! At least you have caught up now hehe!

**Njferrell: **Oh no no I'm not mad over your opinion at all! Everyone seems to think all of that who has read this, I don't mind! I agree Harry as been a right poo to Draco! He doesn't deserve any sympathy! And yet, I always feel sorry for him lol!

**Airlady: **Aww thanks. It will get happier though… Apart from the abortion of a baby…

**LunaParvulus: **I agree that Draco must take Harry back, but Harry's been horrible hasn't he! Yeah, one left after this I'm afraid! But I have already written a plan for my next slash fic hehe!

**TheLastWizard: **Yesh I am back for good now I promise! Sorry I was gone so long, don't quite know what happened there… Thanks for saying it was great! I appreciate it!

**HarryPotter's-angel: **I know it was heartless of him… But it shows how much he wanted Draco back, right?

**narutoclaymorelove4eva** Thanks for your review! I definitely consider you one of my biggest fans tehe! And I'm so happy that you understand Lexi to be the way I wanted her. She never set out to hurt anyone, but everyone else who has read this seems to HATE her! I wanted to make her nice and sweet so that people hated to love her lol! Thank you so much again for the best Harry/Draco comment, I get so happy every time I read it! And I'm sorry its only got this and one other chapter left… But I have already written a plan for my new Harry/Draco fic!! Hehe! So keep looking to see when I upload it! Thanks again smiles!

**StarDreamer1269: **I'm sad she had to get rid of it as well. And I know I made Harry sound like a proper psycho in that chapter but we all know he's not!! I am going for a happily ever after, but you have no idea what I could do next tehe!!!!

Together

Harry's eyes were closed, but they flickered as a cool breeze waved over him in his chair. He opened them quickly; Lexi was back.

He had no idea how long he'd been asleep; hopefully long enough for Lexi to come back in now saying that she'd done it, and was ready to leave Grimmauld Place forever.

"Lexi?" Harry called croakily. He cleared it and tried again as he went to stand up. "Lexi! Are you back?"

"I thought she'd gone."

Harry froze in mid-air. He gulped. That was not Lexi's voice… Not a female's voice.

His heart pumped a million times fast in his chest, so that it almost hurt, as he stood up fully. He didn't know what to say. How had he gotten into the house? But it didn't matter, did it? At least he'd come.

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

And then Harry's leg faltered; he had no idea how he managed to stay standing as Draco walked slowly into the room, not looking at anything but Harry's eyes.

"You said she was leaving," Draco spat quietly.

"S-she is," Harry stuttered for a reason he didn't know, "She's just gone to… to get rid of the… the baby…"

"And you let her go on her own?!" Draco yelled suddenly.

"She will do it!" Harry protested, but Draco ignored him:

"Did you mean any of what you said outside the manor?!" He shouted. "Did you mean it when you said you never loved her?!"

"Every word, Draco, you have to believe me!" Harry cried. And it was then that he realised he was actually crying. And when he looked at Draco, he saw tear streaks down his cheeks as well.

Draco did not reply. He merely sniffed deeply and collapsed into a chair. Harry watched as he ran his fingers through his ever shining blonde hair and stared deeply into the floor. Harry sat back down and looked around the room; it was dark, which didn't help the situation at all: he knew that Draco's Slytherin side always came out more so in dark places.

Suddenly Draco spoke, making Harry jump slightly out of the silence. "The thought hadn't occurred to you that she might run off?"

"She won't…" Harry mumbled, realising now that Draco was probably right; in which case Harry made the whole situation even worse.

"And you didn't think to follow her with your invisibility cloak?" Draco snapped, "You're a wizard, Harry!"

Harry ignored him; he wasn't in the mood to fight. He wanted Lexi to come back, so that he could send her away again.

"Why did you come?" He asked suddenly.

He looked over at Draco, whose head had jerked upwards to look at him. Harry couldn't see particularly well in the dark light, but he could tell that Draco's eyes were wide, and the truth was about to pour from them if not from his lips.

"Because I…" Draco stopped himself before he went too far.

"I meant what I said," Harry started, "I'll always be waiting for you. I didn't know I wouldn't have to wait that long." Draco said nothing. "I love you."

Silence carried through the room for seconds that went on for hours, and then Draco replied, "I know. And the hell of it all is I love you too."

Harry stood up calmly to walk towards him, but when he took his first step Draco was already in front of him, intertwining his fingers with Harry's, and the other arm around Harry's back, pulling him closer.

"I hate you…" Draco whispered vehemently in his ear, making him shudder.

"I know…" Harry replied breathlessly, his hands wandering under Draco's shirt and up his body.

"You're lucky you didn't lose me," Draco said before licking Harry's main vein that stuck out slightly from his neck.

"You would have come back…" Harry muttered in vague response, for his thoughts were too concentrated on the lump growing harder in his trousers.

"I'm sorry?" Draco said, his voice stronger this time he spoke.

Harry smirked, something it felt like he hadn't done for an age, "I'm just saying… You would have come back sooner or later…"

Draco stepped back to smirk evilly into Harry's eyes, "Is that so?"

Harry began to pull him back closer, so as to feel the warmth from his lover's body, and opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, there was a crash in the hallway followed by the sound of fast moving footsteps.

Harry jumped backwards and quickly pulled out his wand and flicked it so that there was a slightly blinding light in the room just as Lexi stomped in.

"I've…" She stopped talking at the sight of Draco standing in the middle of the room with the three top buttons of his shirt undone.

Harry thought that there was no point in saying anything, if she had worked it out, then she had worked it out. There was no point in hiding it anymore. Harry Potter was gay and in love with Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Lexi said to Draco, still standing in the doorway; him facing her with his shirt basically half off.

Draco had no time to reply, as Harry jumped in. "Don't talk to my guests like that," He said, ushering her out of the room. "Did you do it?"

Lexi pulled her arm violently out of Harry's grip, "Is that all you care about?"

Harry disregarded this comment, "Did you?" He repeated calmly.

Lexi paused and tears filled her eyes, "Yes… I did. You've ruined my life!"

"Lexi, you won't even remember it!" Harry snapped.

He pulled out his wand, and pointed it in her general direction, but not directly at her. Lexi squealed and jumped aside.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Please, just… One last… Hug or – or something!"

Harry looked at her, showing no expression on his face.

"I wasn't going to do it," He said. Afterwards he flicked his wand, still raised, and his invisibility cloak came zooming down the stairs towards him.

He caught it in his hand and stuffed it into his trouser pocket, as small as it would go.

"What do you need that for?" Lexi asked, shaking slightly.

"I don't want you to see me, otherwise you'll ask who I am and the whole process will take longer," Harry answered quite cruelly.

Lexi turned her nose up and stomped away from him to retrieve her coat as Harry raised his wand once more and summoned down Lexi's one suitcase which she had been living out of for the past month.

"And where will you be taking me?" She spat after she put her coat on.

"To your parents' house," Harry answered, walking back to the living room.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Lexi yelled after him, but he ignored her again.

"Draco, I'll be back soon," Harry said after poking his head into the living room and seeing Draco lying leisurely on the largest sofa.

"I'll come with you," Draco replied, moving to stand up.

"No, please…" Harry said quickly, although he didn't know why. Draco gave him and interrogating look while narrowing his eyes in slight annoyance. "Look," Harry said, "Do you trust me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Surprisingly enough, yes, I do…"

"Then let me go on my own. I'll be back soon," Harry repeated.

Draco narrowed his eyes once more but lay back on the sofa nonetheless. Harry smiled slightly and turned around to leave, almost walking straight into Lexi as he turned.

"Watch it!" He said angrily, moving her aside so that he could get his cloak.

But Lexi was difficult to move. "It's him, isn't it?" She spat suddenly. "You're gay, aren't you?"

Harry turned to look at her, an evil smirk on his lips and in his eyes. "So what if I am? It's nothing to you anymore."

Lexi forced a sarcastic laugh from her lips and said loudly, "Am I really that bad?! To turn you gay?!"

Harry stayed completely calm as he wrapped his cloak around himself and watched her screw her fits up as he replied, "I told you I was in love with Draco months before I even met you, and that's never changed; so no, you're not that bad."

Lexi's eyes widened in shock. Harry supposed it was from him saying the words 'love' and 'Draco' in the same sentence.

"You made me get rid of our baby, and you'll never be able to have one!" She shouted with an insanely evil glint in her eye.

Harry stopped. He already knew what she had stated, but it had suddenly just hit him. The enormity of what he had made her do had struck in his brain and frozen everything in his body. He'd never be a father. A biological father anyway. He stared into the floor and breathed heavily, but he could see Lexi's evil eyes filled with delight at his sorrow. It wasn't that Lexi had turned him gay; it was that, within one day, Harry had turned Lexi quite evil.

"Harry?"

"You can fuck off!"

Harry's head twitched upwards and he saw Draco being pushed back by Lexi.

"Don't you touch me!" Draco shouted, pushing her away, "You filthy little muggle!"

Draco pushed past her and walked up to Harry, taking his hand when he reached him.

"What did you hear?" Harry muttered.

"Everything…" Draco replied. Harry lowered his head. "And I love you all the more for it…"

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, which were smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco continued, "I've really made this all hard for you…"

"You always make it hard for me," Harry smirked without thinking and the words dripped from his lips.

Draco smirked back just as Lexi made a sick scoffing noise behind him. Both men turned to look at her, and Harry's eyes narrowed. He knew that in the long term, making Lexi get rid of their baby would be a terrible loss, but right now, he loved Draco, not her, and he would want a child to be happy in a secure environment. And to be honest, he'd never want a baby with Lexi anyway. It suddenly occurred to him that if he did ever want to have a baby, the only person he'd want it to be with was Draco. But that was not possible…

"Pick up your bag, we're leaving," Harry told her suddenly, and then turned back to Draco, "I'll see you later."

Draco smiled, "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Harry said, walking towards the door, "Did I mention how much I love you?" He added before he walked out after Lexi.

Draco smirked. "You can remind me later."

* * *

The first thing Harry heard after apparating outside Lexis' parents house was her gasping for air after being sucked through the suffocating tube-like experience. But then, as she saw her old house, the gasping suddenly stopped and silence fell upon them.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked quietly.

"What do you care?" She snapped back, sounding as if she was crying yet again.

Harry merely rolled his eyes and carried on looking at the house.

"Right," He said, "You need to knock on the door, and when your parents come to it, I'll cast the spell on all three of you."

"What?" Lexi said loudly, "Who said anything about doing it to them? They don't know what you are!"

"I know they don't, but they'll talk about me all the time to you, won't they?" Harry answered certainly, "And you'll have no idea who Harry is."

Lexi shook her head, but Harry knew it to mean 'fine'. "If you hurt them…"

"I won't!" Harry said slightly angrily. "Now, go and knock on the door."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lexi shouted.

"Please, Lexi!"

Lexi looked at him and then stood up from behind the bush they had landed in. She began to walk towards the door of her house with her suitcase in her hand, and Harry pulled out his wand. But before she reached the door, she stopped and turned around.

"Do you regret the year with me?" She asked quietly, tears shining in her eyes.

Harry's heard pulled. Not out of sorrow or the fear of losing someone he loved, but hurting someone who had evidently loved him. So he thought quickly. The truth or a lie? He couldn't stand many more lies in his life. His entire world had almost been pulled apart because of them in the last two and a half years. But he couldn't tell her the truth. But then, she wouldn't even remember in sixty seconds time, would she?

"It doesn't matter now," He whispered back honestly, but he knew Lexi had taken it to mean the worst.

She sniffed loudly and turned back around. In which time Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over his crouched body. As Lexi knocked on the front door, Harry realised that he did not regret knowing her, he only regretted pretending to love her for the past year.

The front door opened, and Lexi's two parents stood there. Upon seeing her daughter's face, Lexi's mother cried out and hugged her tightly, whereas her father looked around the street outside to find Harry, who was still hiding under his cloak in the bushes.

"Where's Harry, sweetheart?" The man asked his daughter.

Lexi cried louder still and Harry poked his wand out from under his cloak.

"Obliviate," He whispered quietly.

And suddenly, the expressions on all three people's faces changed into confused smiles. Lexi realised her face was wet and laughed as she wiped it dry.

"Where have you been, darling? It's late!" Her mother snapped slightly, but hugged her daughter nonetheless.

"Oh, just out!" Lexi replied heartily. "I'd love a cup of tea though!"

Harry smiled, and with that, the family walked back inside the house and the door closed quietly.

That was it. Harry's life was normal again. He could start a fresh. Starting with getting Lexi out of his mind; but he thought that wouldn't be so difficult once he got back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Harry popped into the hall of his old house and removed his invisibility cloak and travelling cloak. Once he had hung them up, he turned around towards the living room door and smiled when he saw Draco leaning against the doorframe, shirt still half off from where Harry had undone buttons earlier, and hair hanging very slightly over his left eye. Harry tried not to shudder as Draco smirked at him and reached for his own belt on his trousers, but he couldn't help it.

"You weren't gone long," Draco said silkily.

"I didn't intend to be," Harry answered, walking towards him, "I wanted to get back. To show you how much I love you."

"_Show_ me, now, is it?" Draco smirked. "I thought you just wanted to, mention it."

"Or remind you," Harry replied, moving Draco's hands aside from his belt and taking to undoing it himself.

However, as soon as the buckle came undone, and Harry's hands moved quickly to the top of his trousers, Draco held Harry's arms in his hands to stop him.

Harry looked at him questioningly, slightly worried.

"She's gone?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry smiled softly at Draco's insecurity. "Forever," He whispered.

Draco smiled slowly and raised one hand to Harry's head so as – bizarrely enough – to see his scar. "I knew you'd see sense," He said, "You always do."

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Harry replied quietly.

Then, Draco's head moved closer to Harry's, and their lips touched lightly. Harry's mouth opened at the same time as Draco's, and his arms wrapped around him, all thought of sex gone from his head. All he could think of right now were Draco's arms wrapping around him as well, and the warmth he got from them, the love that flowed through each of them, equally, with no lies, no games. Just pure love. Forever.

* * *

**A/N** Woooo!!!!!!!!! Aren't you all so happy?!?!?! Well I hope you are cos I am!!!! I spent so much time on that last bit. I hope it puts across what I wanted it to. Their relationship is no longer based on the hot, fiery side, but love and togetherness (which I suppose also includes sex but y'no haha!!!) Tehe, the next chapter is the last. Please review!! Love ya all!!! 


	12. Love is for Two

**A/N** Last chapter!!!! Argh!!! Longer author's note at the end, but for now… Thanks to reviewers:

**Murgy31: **Thank you so much! And thanks for being one of my loyal reviewers!

**StarDreamer1269** Well it's true. In my opinion, a relationship doesn't have much love in it if they just have sex ALL the time!

**DarkHeart16:** Hehe yes, is exciting indeed! Thanks for reviewing!

**LunaParvulus: **I'm glad you'll be waiting for my new fic. I can't wait to start it! I know, Harry's a bit slow really isn't he? Quick reactions in magic, slow reactions in love and sense in general haha! Thanks for reviewing so much!

**Njferrell: **Noo I don't write Mpreg, I apologise lol! Yeah Lexi did say that, but she's stupid and a Muggle, she doesn't know a lot about the magical world does she? I don't think she realises the enormity of what magic can do. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! You've been great and you will definitely see a new fic from me very soon!

**narutoclaymorelove4eva**Hehe, sorry this update wasn't as fast as the last one, but it was a long chap, and needed thought from me lol! Thanks for being such a great reviewer! I've loved reading your reviews! And don't worry, I'm so excited about my next story that I probably won't every stop writing it!

**HarryPotter's-angel: **Hehe thanks, I meant it to be sweet hehe!! Thank you for being a loyal reviewer! You've been awesome! Hope to see you at my new fic soon hehe!

Love is for Two

Harry walked briskly alongside one of his best friends in a busy street on a freezing December afternoon. She seemed to be on a mission, not stopping for anything; despite how much Harry was struggling to keep up beside her. It finally hit him just why she was so terrible at Quidditch: she had no energy to play it after days walking around like this!

"Hermione, can you slow down a bit please?" Harry said quickly, as if the words needed to be at the same pace as their legs.

"No!" Hermione snapped in a jolly sort of way. "There's an amazing place I have to show you! I can't believe you've never shopped in London, Harry!"

"I keep telling you, I have!" Harry protested, still jogging after her.

"Yes, but that's Wizard London! This is Muggle London!" Hermione laughed, not stopping.

"Well," Harry continued to argue, "Who have I ever needed to buy muggle presents for? I don't have any proper muggle family like you do!"

"Oh, only apart from your aunt, uncle and cousin!" Hermione joked, "And I'm sure Arthur would love any muggle artefact! Remember two years ago when I bought him that new radio and CD player with a packet of batteries? He was more interested in the batteries!"

Harry smiled distractedly but didn't really listen to her. He vaguely remembered that Christmas. It was the same year he and Draco had almost killed each other… In the bedroom. And then made up a month later when Draco came out of his coma… He shook his head quickly; he didn't like to remember the reason they were fighting that year.

Harry looked behind him as he and Hermione carried on walking and saw that Draco and Ron were no longer there.

"Hermione, Draco and Ron are never going to find us!" He said loudly, and suddenly Hermione stopped.

"Where have they gone?" She asked, looking around the crowded street.

"It's not where they've gone; it's where we've gone!" Harry snapped back.

Hermione let go of Harry's arm and tutted loudly to herself. She looked around wildly to see some sign of red hair in the distance, but Harry could tell she couldn't see any.

Harry sighed and led her to the side of a building so that they weren't completely in the way of the crowds.

"Men are supposed to be quicker than women!" Hermione said to herself more than Harry.

"Not when shopping…" Harry muttered quietly in response, but unfortunately Hermione heard him.

"That's not true!" She said loudly, "Do you remember that year that you hadn't gotten a Christmas present for Draco, and _you_ dragged _me_ around the whole of Diagon Ally?"

"Yeah, but that was different," Harry replied.

"Oh, how so?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Well, Draco was in a coma, if you can't remember," Harry snapped. "So I was going insane. Do you remember telling me that?"

Hermione's face flushed bright red and she looked away as she muttered, "Yes," in response.

Harry shuddered slightly as he remembered two years ago. That was a bad year. The first and only bad year he and Draco had had since they got 'officially' back together four years ago. After Lexi left. The first two years had been amazing, like an Eden world, where all the mistakes and lies of the past just disappeared, and literally were not mentioned for the whole time. But then Draco did the unthinkable. It was a shock for everyone that it was Draco who did it, and not Harry. And it was only a moment, but enough to make Harry get angrier than he had been in two years.

Draco had flirted with a woman. And not just any woman. A Muggle woman. They found out later that she was seeing Seamus Finnegan at the time, that's why she was in Diagon Ally, but it made no difference. Of course, Harry had no problem with muggles, but it was the fact that Draco would make such a big deal out of Harry seeing Lexi two years prior to this incident and then he does it himself. Harry remembered seeing him walk up to the bar in the Leaky Cauldron, order their drinks, and they run his eyes down the body of this girl and smile slightly. If you could call it a smile. Harry just hated to call it a smirk; the smirk was only on Draco's face for Harry…

Naturally, neither Harry nor Seamus took it very well when Draco began to talk to her. Harry knew that Seamus had seen the way Draco's eyes had glided smoothly down all the curves on her body as well, and then when he leant on the bar with one elbow, facing her… Seamus ran in and punched Draco full on in the mouth. Harry stayed where he sat, too bitter to go in and help him. And as Draco was pushed back, his eyes widened and he looked over at Harry, then back at the girl. Harry still didn't know that girls name, but he assumed Draco had asked her.

Then, for some unknown reason, Seamus shouted about the fact that his girlfriend was a muggle, and Draco had to keep well away.

Draco soon came back to Harry's side, but Harry stood up and left without him, telling him that he was going home. Draco arrived shortly after and found Harry in their bedroom blowing things up with his wand. The rest happened from there. The two had a duel that lasted longer than Harry had ever used his wand before, and it ended with Harry throwing Draco down the stairs into and unconscious heap on the floor below.

For the month that Draco was in St. Mungo's, Harry had indeed gone slightly insane. He pretended like everything was normal when he wasn't in the hospital next to Draco's bed, and since it was so near to Christmas Harry went out all the time and insisted on buying presents for Draco, even though the Healers said that each night Draco stayed alive was a miracle.

When Draco finally woke up, Harry never left him and begged for forgiveness. But it seemed that he didn't have to beg, for Draco had been apologising as well.

Strangely enough, for the two years after that, up until the present day, the words 'Lexi' and 'muggle' were not banned in their house. they both spoke of muggles quite often, with Hermione being a muggle-born and Arthur being so fascinated with them.

"Harry," Hermione suddenly made him jump out of his thoughts and he remembered he was still in the centre of Muggle London. "You know I never meant to hurt you when I said that?"

"I know," Harry replied, "It was years ago, leave it."

Suddenly, Harry caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair and a smirk appeared on his face as he knew instantly who it was. Surely enough, he then saw the fiery red-headed Ron trailing along behind Draco, and Hermione basically bounded over to them.

Once they got back through the crowds, Draco took Harry's hand as Ron jumped into speech.

"Mate, you'll never guess what we just saw!" He said exaggeratedly, bouncing slightly with excitement.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco shook his head.

"What?" He asked.

"A book shop wi…"

"Blimey! Never seen one of those before!" Harry interrupted. Draco burst into a fit of laughter next to him and Hermione bit her lips to stop herself from laughing.

"If you'll let me finish!" Ron said grumpily, crossing his arms. "A book shop WITH a poster in the window for a book about wizards!"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "A book about wizards?" He repeated.

Ron nodded his head vigorously, "Just around the corner."

"Ron," Hermione chipped in, "I've told you that muggles write about magical things."

"Yeah," Ron said, taking her hand and pulling her away around the corner he had just pointed to, "But I've never actually seen one!"

Harry and Draco followed as Harry answered, "Well I've seen one, so you don't need to show me! You forget I lived with muggles for ten years."

"No," Draco said under his breath, "He's just like his father, so he wants to see it again for himself!"

Harry smiled and prodded Draco in the ribs as they continued to walk.

As the four walked in silence, Draco began to mutter in Harry's ear.

"I decided what to get you for Christmas," He whispered, "You'll like it."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you that!" Draco laughed.

Harry laughed as well, "We have that exact same conversation every year!"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but the two of them bumped into the backs of Ron and Hermione as they stopped suddenly.

"See, there!" Ron said excitedly, pointing up at the poster of what was supposed to be a witch on a broomstick.

"It's about a witch, not a wizard," Harry said.

"No, that's a wizard!" Ron protested.

"With long hair?" Harry replied.

"Charlie has long hair!" Ron said, "And Dumbledore did, and his dad…"

Ron turned to point at Draco, but he was no longer standing next to Harry. Harry turned his head to look for him and saw him standing outside the next shop along, peering through the window with narrowed eyes.

"Draco, what is it?" He asked, walking up to him and also looking through the window.

"Nothing," Draco said quickly, trying to push Harry away, "I just thought I saw someone…"

Suddenly, Hermione gasped ran up to the door of the building.

"Is that…?" She started.

"Is that what? Who?" Harry asked. And finally, succeeding in pushing past Draco, he looked closely through the window to see a small restaurant. Most of the tables and chairs were taken up by people; all people he didn't know. "There's no one in there we know," He said.

He looked at Ron and saw that his eyes had also widened, and then Hermione started to push all three of them away quickly.

"Move, go! Let's leave!" She said hastily, but before any of them had actually started to move, the door to the restaurant opened and there stood a woman highly familiar to them all, but most of all, to Harry.

Her long blonde hair was slightly darker now, and tied up on the back of her head; her bluish grey eyes smiled up at him, tired and worn. But the most noticeable difference of all was the large round bump on her stomach.

"Can I help you?" Lexi asked politely to the four people staring at her.

Harry, Draco and Ron all gaped at her, but Hermione managed to say, "It's ok… We were just leaving…"

She turned to leave; Draco and Ron followed suit, but Harry was transfixed. He didn't want to say hello or ask how she was… he didn't even want to be seeing her. But there was something about her keeping his eyes locked on her. That bump.

Lexi had not seen that Harry was still staring, and called back at the other three, "We do amazing hot chocolates!"

Draco, Ron and Hermione did not turn around until Draco noticed that Harry was not beside him.

"Come on…" Draco said, tugging at Harry's arm.

And then Lexi looked at him. For five seconds she looked into his eyes.

"Harry, come on!" Draco whispered angrily this time.

Harry's eyes had just broken away and he began to move as Lexi spoke.

"Do I know you?"

Harry's heart pounded in his chest and he felt Draco's fingers tighten around his arm.

"You stayed for too long," He whispered quickly.

Harry ignored him, looking back at Lexi. "I don't think so, sorry…"

He turned to leave once again but this time Lexi almost reached out.

"I'm just sure that I've seen you somewhere before…" She pondered, "A long time ago, it must have been. That scar on your head is what does it."

Harry cursed in his mind. That stupid scar. But he had no time to respond as Lexi jumped in once more.

"I know! I had a picture of you! In my suitcase about four years ago!" She smiled, albeit with confusion, "I must have met you on holiday or something! What's your name?"

Draco looked at him but didn't say a word. He knew what he was thinking, for Harry thought it too. If Harry told her his real name, she might remember.

"Bilius," He said quickly.

Lexi's smile faded, and Harry's heart rate slowed down quite a bit.

"Oh… I've never met anyone with that name…" She sighed.

Draco's hand then slipped down Harry's arm to his hand and held it firmly as he turned to leave. But at that moment, a large man with black hair strode up behind Lexi and held her around the waist, hands resting on her rounded stomach.

"These boys giving you trouble babes?" He said in a deep tone.

"Oh no, if anything it was me giving them trouble!" Lexi laughed.

For some strange reason, Harry suddenly realised that there was a stupid smile on his face, which he quickly wiped off.

"I tried to convince them to stay for our hot chocolates! And then tried to convince this one that I knew him!" Lexi laughed, pointing at Harry.

"And do you?" The man, presumably Lexi's husband, asked.

"No, I don't think so. Just a look alike," She replied.

"Anyway," Draco said quickly, "We'd better go…"

But then something happened that turned the entire situation around. Lexi had looked at Draco as if she knew him, too, and then her eyes followed down Draco's arm and to their joined hands. She raised an eyebrow, as if she knew they were lying through their teeth.

"Yeah," Harry said quickly, "It was good to meet you. Bye…"

And with that they walked away at a leisurely pace, but not that slowly, in the direction that Hermione had run off with Ron. Harry could feel Draco's grip becoming tighter, as if he was ready to run, but there was no need, for when Harry looked back at the little restaurant, he saw that Lexi and her husband had gone back inside.

Harry opened his mouth to speak as they slowed down, but was cut short by Draco.

"I love you," He said.

"What?" Harry asked, perplexed by the random comment.

"Well, you had a chance to… Well, to do anything then, but you didn't," Draco replied happily.

"Of course I didn't!" Harry said, rather offended, "What did you think I'd do? Tell her all about what happened four years ago? I didn't want her then and I definitely don't want her now!"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry…" Draco replied.

"But saying that, I have to say that I'm really glad she's happy," Harry mused, "Well, she looks happy anyway."

Draco nodded, "It's worked out well for everyone really, hasn't it?"

Harry laughed, "Draco, I know we've had a little bump along the way… but I'd say me getting rid of her has worked out a little better than 'well'!"

"Yes, ok then," Draco corrected himself, "It's all worked out brilliantly, hasn't it?"

Harry smiled and nodded. It was strange, that seeing Lexi after four years had made him feel so good. At first, he thought he was going to faint from surprise, and shock of seeing her pregnant. For a few seconds, it was like he was back to four years ago, and she hadn't gotten rid of the baby after all. But that was a ridiculous thought. Also the thought that Draco might get so angry that he may burst or curse someone was at the back of Harry's mind. But he didn't. And Harry should have known he wouldn't. Because they were still in love after four years. No, after six years. Six years of undying love doesn't go unnoticed.

"Harry!"

Harry's head jolted upwards. He realised that Draco had been talking to him as they walked but he hadn't listened to a word. Somehow, Harry had come to be inside what looked like a little café, and he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on a sofa in the far corner.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" Draco asked as they walked to join Ron and Hermione.

"No, sorry… Was it important?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco replied, sitting down as the other two were deep in conversation. "What were you thinking about?"

"How in love we are," Harry answered simply.

Draco stopped fidgeting on his chair and looked at Harry. He smiled widely before leaning over to kiss him, not caring what the strangers surrounding them thought of it.

"I do love you," Draco smiled.

Harry returned the smile with one of his own and looked across to Ron and Hermione, who hadn't paid any attention to them so far since they sat down.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" He whispered to Draco, trying to hide the smirk appearing on his face.

Draco openly smirked back, seeming to know exactly where Harry's thoughts were going. "Not long I hope, why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged playfully, "I just can't wait to get you home," He said, adding on the end for effect, "I might give you an early Christmas present."

* * *

**A/N** Ah! It's over!! Hope you all liked the little epilogue I had going on here!! And there's a link at the very end there. If you can all remember back to the first time Harry and Draco 'did it', you'll know it was Harry's 'Christmas present' to Draco hehe! I thought that would be a nice touch.

I really just want to say thanks to all of you who've taken time to read this, and then review after!! All your reviews have kept me going on! Despite that period of no updates for ages… So yesh, thanks so much!!! And don't worry, my plan is underway for my new story. Slash again of course!! So erm… keep your eyes open for me again in the very close future!!! smiles and waves. Love to all!!! xxxxxx


End file.
